One Helluva Christmas
by FanggirlX
Summary: Kagome surprises Inuyasha with an invitation to spend Christmas with her in her time But during this seemingly innocent visit he must endure crowded malls, lethal hot coco and a certain legend about Christmas Eve Could he really have a chance with Kagome?


**A.N.- Hello! FanggirlX here wishing everyone a Merry Christmas! I hope your holidays have been wonderful!  
><strong>  
><strong>This story, like all my stories, means a lot to me and I hope that anyone who reads it truly enjoys it, just as I've enjoyed writing it.<strong>  
><strong>Heh, though writing this one has been quite the adventure...<strong>  
><strong>I have been working on this particular story for a little over three years<br>XD Mostly because I only write it in the Christmas season which is anywhere between the end of Thanksgiving and New Year's day heehee.**  
><strong>Needless to say, my little one shot grew and grew as time passed until it ended in the form of the final product you see here before you. Alas, since this was started over three years ago this story had to undergo some serious editing. My writing style three years ago and my present style are pretty different...I did my best to merge the styles, so I just hope the story flows nicely for everyone. :) Though, if any bad grammar appears in dialogue form XD it was most likely intentional. <strong>**(I apologize for the large size of the story, but it began as a one shot and though it grew I wanted to keep it all in one single chapter.)**

**Please enjoy and thank you so much for reading my story! I'd love to hear what you guys all think of it! **

**Love FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>The world around him glimmered peacefully as the newly fallen snow twinkled in the sun. It barely covered the ground and it probably wouldn't make it through the day but while it was there he would enjoy the snow and the pretty picture it turned his forest into.<p>

Or at least he was trying to enjoy the stuff.

Inuyasha glared at the meddling group below him once again. The monk looked satisfied, the slayer looked almost shameful, and the kit looked like he was filled with a strange mix of excitement and fear.

How could he enjoy anything when those three kept staring up at him and asking questions about Kagome?

Of course he had noticed she hadn't come back when she'd said she would.

Of course he wanted to go and find her and just haul her back here.

And of course he was a little worried about her since she was still in her world. Her world was a strange and dangerous place to be.

But just because they were all right didn't mean they got to know that and it definitely didn't mean they'd be privileged to know everything he was feeling or anything of the such; so why were they still staring up at him waiting for an answer?

Did they honestly expect him to give one? Why? Did he ever?

Inuyasha glanced back down at the troublesome trio restraining a sigh.

"What?" he finally snapped out.

Shippo was the only one who flinched at the bark in the hanyou's voice.

"We simply want to know if you are going to go get Lady Kagome, Inuyasha. Even if you're not worried about her, we are. She was supposed to be back yesterday. It is now the afternoon of the following day. She promised to return. Surely something is holding her up." Miroku answered smoothly.

Inuyasha glared at him and still the lecher didn't back down. Inuyasha had to admit that, for a coward Miroku was pretty brave when it came to facing down the hanyou's anger. Facing a demon's anger, half or otherwise, was no feeble task.  
>Kagome always said that Miroku wasn't a coward, that he just fought his battles differently. Inuyasha didn't really care. Whether the monk was a coward or not really didn't matter, at least not right now. All that mattered was them going away and leaving him alone.<p>

"Mind your own business, monk!" he finally shouted down from his tree branch.

"Inuyasha, do not be so stubborn." Sango said with a sigh. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she pinched the bridge of her nose as if attempting to ease a quickly growing headache.

Aw, was he frustrating them? Well too bad! If they'd just leave him alone they'd save themselves a lot of stress.

"Yeah, Inuyasha! Just swallow your pride and go get her!" Shippo's shrill voice screamed from his perch on Sango's shoulder.

He'd had enough.

Inuyasha was meeting his limit on patience rapidly. They'd been down there like this for quite a while now. He wasn't going to argue with them anymore. It was a colossal waste of time! They weren't giving up and he refused to give into their wishes. He was no pooch sent to fetch Kagome anytime they wished it so! Besides, _he _knew the reason Kagome was late. She'd told him about it before she'd even left and had warned that she might not be back exactly when she said she would be. Kagome had mentioned she may be a day or two later, she'd begged him to leave it alone this time and grant her the extra time if she needed it. Because she'd begged so nicely, appealing to his inner leader instincts, he'd allowed it.

She'd entrusted secret information to him, and obviously not anyone else, so he was not about to tell them anything. Even if they were annoying as hell.

He simply crossed his arms and turned his back to them. He was now in the "I'm not listening" pose and they knew it. Their collective sigh told him so.

Inuyasha grinned triumphantly to himself as he heard them walking away.

The grin disappeared, however, when he overheard what they were whispering to each other as they departed from the site.

"Miroku, why are we just quitting like that?" Shippo whispered with a soft whine in his voice.

"Because, Shippo, we all know Inuyasha won't do anything when we're around. If we leave, surely he'll go and get Lady Kagome. His pride just won't allow him to do so while we're near. We'll walk over and around and spy on him from those bushes. They're down wind from him so he won't know." Miroku answered with a silly grin plastered on his face while Shippo nodded his understanding.

Inuyasha had never understood that.

Did they think he couldn't hear them when they whispered like that? Or did they just not think him smart enough to figure out what they meant so it didn't matter if he heard them whispering?  
>The hanyou wasn't sure which pissed him off more. One meant they thought little of his abilities. The other meant they thought little of his intelligence. Sure he may not be a scholar or anything of that sort but he was no idiot.<br>He was then forced by his own mind to involuntarily recall all the times Shippo had called him an idiot. Well, most of those were because of his lack in people skills not because he was stupid, Inuyasha decided with a nod.

Glaring at the bushes Inuyasha knew the pack was hiding behind and then sliding that same glare over to the well he could see in the distance, he huffed and buried his hands in his sleeves.

He hoped Kagome would hurry back so they would bother her and leave him alone.

The boy snorted, _yeah like that's the only reason_.

He sighed and turned his gaze to the snow. It was beginning to melt.

_The other reason doesn't matter and has no place to be thought by me anyway_…

* * *

><p>It was well into that evening before the young miko returned. The sky was highlighted with the last lingering warm pastels of the fading sunset. She was greeted by three smiling faces and friendly welcomes.<p>

But where was the fourth face? The one that didn't smile with his mouth, when she returned, but with his eyes and with his actions, the one who didn't welcome her kindly with joyful words but with a gruff remark about how late she was, showing he'd been waiting for her to come back; where was Inuyasha?

Kagome looked around the forest that glowed softly in the dim light of dusk. Why wasn't he here to meet her? Was he mad that she'd taken so long? But she'd told him why she would! She'd explained the whole thing to him this time! No way could he be mad because of that. He'd been fine with it when she'd left, and that's why she could almost finish everything she needed to get done because she hadn't been worrying that Inuyasha would be mad at her when she got back.

She'd even brought him two extra packs of ramen to thank him for giving her the extra time she'd asked for.

She did one last search from where she stood and then, with a soft sigh, followed the others to Kaede's.

Later that night, the moon shown in through the small hut's open window onto Kagome casting its pale lunar glow onto her making her skin appear like porcelain and causing her hair to shimmer softly. Her most stand out feature however were her eyes that seemed to sparkle with the stray light reflecting in them, her open eyes. She couldn't sleep, she wouldn't be able to even if the bright full moon wasn't shining straight on her like this.

She was nervous. Tomorrow Kagome was hoping to ask Inuyasha the big question and she wasn't sure how he would react. If he would be happy, angry, or appalled. She just couldn't guess which one he would be. He always was unpredictable. She smiled to herself. He was as unpredictable as the forest named after him. And she didn't expect him to be any other way, nor did she truly wish for anything like that. But really sometimes it'd be a little easier if she could at least predict how he'd react towards her, if nothing else. That would probably put an end to most of their fights, huh?

Kagome looked around the room at all of her sleeping companions.

She wished she could join them in la-la land. With a soft nearly silent sigh the girl glanced at the corner wall where Inuyasha usually dozed. He had still yet to show up. Where was he? She couldn't fight the worry away. It was eating at her. What if something had happened? What if he needed help? She shook her head. No, he was fine. He always was. He could take care of himself, she knew that. But knowing that didn't make the waiting any easier.

Kagome reached over to her bag thinking she'd study a little since she was apparently not going to be sleeping anytime soon. Her hands brushed against her diary and she paused.

A smile formed on her lips, or she could write in her diary. Maybe writing in the diary would ease her nerves on talking to Inuyasha the next day.

A short while later Kagome held her diary staring at her newest entry with a slight grin. The grin quickly morphed into a tight circle of displeasure. She was still anxious.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she whispered to herself. "There's no way this will work. Inuyasha probably won't go for it. I mean, it'd be a pretty long time for me to not be looking for jewel shards… but it's important to me. So maybe he'd…nah, he probably won't. Maybe I should just leave now and…no, I can't do that. I have to at least try talking to him about it. But if I wait and he decides he doesn't want to let me…oh, I just can't figure it out." she shut her diary and jammed it back into her bag roughly, using the simple action as a means to expel some of her frustration.

Kagome sighed, "At this rate I'm never going to get any sleep. I probably am worrying too much about this. But I guess I always over think things when they're important, but it's _because_ they're important." she whispered to herself, "Oh, I know! Maybe I could promise him ramen, everyday, as much as he wanted! That might work. No, maybe not. Oh god, I just don't know. I have to figure out _some _way to talk to him about it. And it shouldn't be this hard. So why am I making it this hard? I'll just ask him straight out. Yeah, then I'll deal with the anger at wasting more time and all that stuff afterward. I'll just ask. Besides, he's been known to be a reasonable guy. I really could be making this bigger than it is. I should just stop worrying and handle it as it comes."

She nodded and scooted back down into her sleeping bag. Doubt still nibbled at the corners of her mind.

"But what if he thinks something wrong? What if he doesn't get it? What if I make him angry or hurt his feelings? I don't want to do that. But I'm sure I could fix it afterward. I mean, I have to take the chance; it's too important for me not to, right?" she yawned and snuggled into her pillow. "Inuyasha will understand."

Kagome finally drifted off to sleep.

However, the hanyou sitting under the window outside would be getting no sleep. He was too confused and truthfully also a little on the angry side. Sleep was definitely out of his grasp tonight.

What had she been going on about? What was it he'd understand? What was so important to her that she had to ask of him even if asking may hurt him or upset him? Why would it take time away from their search? Why did she think she'd have to bribe him with a lot of ramen to get it?

He just couldn't get it. That girl was too confusing.

Then some of what he'd heard sunk in.

"…_Maybe I should just leave now and…no, I can't do that. I have to at least try talking to him about it. But if I wait and he decides he doesn't want to let me…"_

Was she planning on leaving? She was just going to leave…? But she decided not to. So she wouldn't right? He settled in and glared out into the night. If she was going to rethink it and wake up deciding to run he'd be here ready and waiting to catch her.

_No way is she leaving! _He paused and added. _No way is she walking away from her responsibilities like that!_

He nodded, satisfied with that reasoning. _Yeah, that works._

The next morning Kagome woke to a beautiful sunrise. It was a little earlier than she usually woke up, voluntarily anyway, but she assumed it was the big ball of nerves wriggling around in her tummy that kept her from sleeping further. Besides, it was good that she'd woken up because the morning was beautiful and the weather… well, it was a little chilly, no, ok, it was really cold, but still it _was_ a pretty morning.

She pulled on her coat and headed outside. She walked over a little ways and headed for the tree of ages. She always thought better there; her mind cleared and her heart settled.

When one was at peace answers came easier.

She made it half way to her destination when she was suddenly tackled from behind, forcing her face first into the dirt.  
>Had it not been for the fact that the body was bigger she'd have guessed it was Shippo. She struggled to look over her shoulder at the culprit.<p>

"Get off me!" she shrieked.

"Where ya goin', wench?" his hot breath tickled against her neck. She shivered a bit. Kagome hoped he thought it was because of the cold.

"I-Inuyasha, where were you?" she asked. She hoped he thought the stutter was due to the cold as well…

"Answer the question." he growled from where he sat straddling her lower back.

He was holding her hands behind her and his grip was actually really tight.

Kagome didn't understand. Was he angry? Why?

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she questioned.

He tightened his grip the slightest bit, "Answer the question." he barked.

"Fine, you idiot, I was going to the tree of ages."

"Oh really? The tree? Not the _well_?" he asked accusingly.

"Inuyasha, what has gotten into you?" Kagome demanded.

He didn't answer.

She squirmed a little, trying to at least loosen his grip.

"Stop." his harsh voice commanded.

"Then get off."

He didn't move.

"Inuyasha, could you at least loosen your hold on my wrists? It kind of hurts." she spoke quietly.

She felt him tense, and seconds later his firm hold loosened a great deal but he still held her in place.

"Inuyasha, why are you acting like this?"

"No reason, wench." he growled as he crawled off of her and leapt to his feet.

She scrambled up to face him.

"Oh no! Nuh uh! No way are you going to tackle me like that and then just walk away!" she screamed when she saw him turning to make a hasty retreat.

He turned to smirk at her, "Oh really? What are you going to do then, huh?"

She growled and sprang.

She tackled him.

Of course, it didn't have quite the same effect as his. His took her to the ground. Hers, didn't even move him. He just caught her shoulders and stared down at her.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

She looked up into his golden eyes.

"Well, I was thinking I could get you back." she said breathlessly.

"Kagome, you idiot. I'm a lot stronger then you, ya know."

Had his eyes not been light and almost laughing she would have been offended.

Afraid to break this moment that was so great and so rare she remained still and silent, eyes locked with his. Then his eyes changed suddenly. The light and laughter had vanished they were just blank now.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly; and then she herself heard the reason for his change.

"Such a show of affection with such filthy creatures. Disgusting!"

"Yes, how dare she? We allow her and her pet to stay here and they do this right in front of us?"

"Yes, yes, the scoundrels. Our last Lady did no such thing, she kept that demon in his place."

Kagome jerked her head to see three elders frowning at them as they hurried by.

She glared at them.

She felt Inuyasha's hands tighten on her shoulders. She turned back to him and saw his head hanging low. He gently pushed her back away from him and he stepped back. His fists hung clenched at his sides.

"Go on to the well, Kagome." he said tightly as he brushed passed her.

"What? But I was going to the tree…" she muttered, watching as he began to walk away. Snapping out of it, she lunged and grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

He froze.

"Inuyasha…I…will you come with me to the tree? I need to talk to you about something."

He tensed.

"Do you have to do this now?" he whispered. She watched as his body went rigid.

"Do you really have to do this right _now_?" he yelled.

"I guess not, but I don't see how it could hurt." she answered with a small shrug.

He whirled around. "You don't see how it…." his voice faded.

She stared into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, please don't let what those people said about us get to you. We were just playing. Something friends all over everywhere do. There's nothing wrong with that. They had no right to-"

"No, they had the right. I'm the…I don't…grrr, you just don't get it, do you!" he screamed.

"No. I guess not. I didn't think we were doing anything wrong."

He didn't answer. He kept his head bowed, his long bangs shadowing his face.

"Inuyasha…"

"What, Kagome? What is so important to you that you have to talk about it right now? What is it that cannot wait? What? You wanna leave? You wanna go somewhere? Fine leave. Go. I don't care; just leave me alone and stop wasting my time."

"Inuyasha, I never said anything about leaving why would you think I-"

"You did last night." he whispered angrily, cutting her off. He then realized what he'd said and what that revealed and he quickly turned his back to her.

"So you heard me last night, huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I heard ya, you dumb wench. Talking out loud to yourself like that makes it easy to hear you. You said you wanted to go. Then fine. Go." he said waving her away and he began to leave again.

"Inuyasha, you dummy. I was nervous last night. I always talk to myself when I get nervous."

He turned on her.

"I make you nervous, Kagome? Do I?" he growled.

"Oh, Inuyasha, will you quit it. That's not what I meant and you know it! Stop trying to make something out of nothing. You have to ignore what those people said. Let them think whatever they want. We know the truth."  
>He scoffed and moved to leave; Kagome grabbed the long hair that framed his face by the fistfuls and tugged, making him freeze. "And yes, for your information you do make me nervous. I never know what or how to say anything to you. So I always get nervous that I'll say something wrong and we'll fight or something. So when I want to ask you for a big favor I always try to plan it out ahead of time. So maybe I'll be ready. But that's all blown out the window now because you heard me last night and…" she trailed off as her eyes grew.<p>

He stared at her. She stared back, her narrowed eyes scrutinizing his face.

"You..." her voice quiet, hardly ever a good sign.

"I what!" he demanded. Feeling much more unsettled than he should have under Kagome's study.

"You thought I was leaving. That's why you tackled me, isn't it?" she accused.

"Keh." he crossed his arms and turned away from her once again, she released his hair to allow it.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm not leaving. I promised I'd stay by your side, remember? I don't plan on breaking my promise to you. Promises should be kept after all. Which is why no matter what those elders think, no matter what the demons we face think, no matter what even you think. As long as you let me I'll be by your side. Maybe even after that since sometimes you try to not let me but I do anyway, right?" Kagome smiled sweetly peering around his shoulder at him.

Inuyasha tried to hide his blush but he was fairly certain she saw it anyway.

"Inuyasha."

He didn't move.

"Inuyasha, don't you want to know what I was really talking about last night?" she asked with a grin.

He shifted so he could glare at her over his shoulder.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. I was trying to figure out a way to ask you for a favor. But see like I said, I was nervous about how things would go. Because this is something that's very important to me, Inuyasha. So may I ask you it?"

He turned a little more towards her. "A favor?"

"Yeah, but my favor would put our search for the jewel shards off for a little while longer. And so that is why I think you're going to get mad at me." she pointed accusingly at his face, "See, you're already glaring!"

"I am not." he retorted even though it was pretty obvious he was and he knew it.

"Inuyasha, just listen before you get all mad about it, ok?"

"You want more time back home." he said flatly.

She stopped open mouthed. She'd been about to try and explain things to him but he had gone and cut straight to the point.

"Well, yes, I do want more time in my own time."

"You just got back."

"Yes I did, but see this time is for-"

"I don't care."

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I. Don't. Care. Go if you want." he said with a shrug.

Inuyasha turned to walk away yet again.

"But…"

"But nothing, you wanted more time, you got it, so go." he said with the wave of his hand.

If Kagome had not caught the faintest, tiniest bit of sadness in his gruff voice she would have been mad. But he, for whatever reasons he had, was trying to be nice and let her go; even though it made him sad.

"But Inuyasha, I…I wanted you to go with me."

He froze mid-step.

He hadn't heard that. He couldn't have heard that she wanted him to come with her. Usually she acted like him showing up in her time was a nuisance and that he should have stayed away and remained where he belonged. And there were only a few times when he showed up that she acted ok with it. But those were rare and many of them he'd just shown up and saved her in some way.

And most other times, she begged to go home to spend time there away from his world or even to get away from him sometimes so he definitely wasn't welcome then. She didn't really invite him all that much.

So he was stunned for obvious reasons.

He slowly turned to face her with a questioning gaze.

"What did you say?"

"I said I wanted you to come with me, Inuyasha. See, in my time now we're getting ready to celebrate a special time called a holiday. It's called Christmas and this year my family is doing something new and I wanted you to come with me. I thought it'd be nice to spend the holidays together." Kagome explained as her blush grew a deeper shade of red with every word she said.

Together…

The word did things to him he refused to acknowledge.

"And the jewel search?" he questioned.

"We'd have to put it off a little longer. But Miroku and Sango would be here in case anything happened. Besides, you were going to let me go a second ago so it's no different if you come too, right?"

Inuyasha looked to the ground, studying his bare feet a moment before mumbling his answer.

Kagome leaned in closer to hear but still heard nothing identifiable as words.

"What was that, Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her, his eyes defiant and daring her. As if he was half challenging her to take back her invitation. He'd really been shocked by it. Maybe she should have invited him home with her more often. It's just that she'd always thought he liked it better in his own time and he just came to her time when he had to and that most times he avoided it because it made him uncomfortable. Well, that and the times he angered her…those times he just needed a break from arguing.

She cocked her head to the side and silently waited for his answer.

He watched her a few more moments longer and then answered.

"Whatever."

She smiled brightly. He was acting as though it weren't important but Kagome knew the truth. When he did that it usually meant more to him then he was willing to admit. She could barely contain her joy. She wanted to scream and dance. She was spending Christmas, possibly the most romantic holiday minus the obvious Valentine's Day, with Inuyasha! Though Kagome did not scream and dance, she did leap in the air giggling and clapping cheerfully like a little girl. Not much different as far as saving dignity but…twas the season to be jolly and what not.

He watched her with a strange look on his face.

Him coming made her that happy?

She grabbed his hand and took off running towards Kaede's.

"Come on, Inuyasha! We have to go tell the others and then we have to go. Now that you're going we have some things to take care of today! Oh, I can't wait!"

About an hour later Inuyasha was being tugged into a huge place Kagome happily referred to as 'The Maul'.

Inuyasha was, needless to say, a little hesitant to enter much less allow Kagome to enter. Why was she so damn chipper to go somewhere people were mauled? Had she been in the feudal era too long?

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha, it's not that bad. I mean, yeah, sure it's a little more crowded than usual because there are only a few days before Christmas so there aren't that many shopping days left; but really there's nothing to be scared of."

He halted all escape efforts.

"Listen, wench, I ain't scared."

"Oh yeah?" she challenged.

"Yeah." he argued.

She smirked, "Heh, prove it then."

He growled at her, "Fine, I will but if you get mauled I ain't saving your ass."

She stared at him a moment and then giggled when she figured out what his words meant.

By the time Kagome had figured out the reason Inuyasha had been so hesitant to go in the mall, Inuyasha had figured out he'd been tricked.

But it was too late now. They were already in and, trick or no trick, there was no way he'd have Kagome thinking him weak or scared.

She gripped his hand gently and tugged him through the crowd.

Many stops and many stores later, Kagome had picked out many outfits for Inuyasha to wear while in her time; and minus the one fiasco at the first store that they'd used the changing rooms in where he'd very loudly asked embarrassing questions about zippers and the ridiculous importance of underwear and the purpose of shoes equaling service, it had gone fairly smooth.

They were now headed home and she felt an overwhelming surge of happiness. Was this a date? Many couples went to the mall on their first date.

She glanced at Inuyasha. But he didn't even know what a date was. And if he did, would he get mad if he found out she was thinking about their time together as being a date?

She saw a man selling hot chocolate from a cart. She hurried over and bought two. She handed one over to Inuyasha warning him that it was extremely hot.

He in return scoffed and said that much was obvious from the stupid drink's title as "Hot Chocolate".

After it cooled and the first hesitant sip was taken Inuyasha fell fast in love with the steaming liquid. He gulped it down and then began eyeing hers with a lustful grin. After a minute and two sips, Kagome relented and offered him hers as well. He took it with a wide smile and chugged that too.

Kagome laughed lightly at the boy as they continued home.

"Mama! We're back!" Kagome called out as they came through the front door.

"Back here, Kagome." her mother answered from the kitchen.

Kagome sent Inuyasha to take his new things to her room and she headed for her mother.

She found her pulling a fresh batch of sugar cookies out of the oven. She turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Want to help?"

With a grin Kagome nodded and pulled on an apron and began scooping cookie dough onto another cookie pan. Inuyasha came in and watched them silently a moment, simply observing as the mother-daughter duo worked together in a nearly perfect rhythm. He savored the sweet sugary scent in the air and ignored the pain beginning to form in his gut.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

He watched with a satisfied smirk as both of them jumped and turned to him startled, eyes wide.

"Oh, Inuyasha," her mother sighed, "You snuck up on us. We're making cookies. Care to join us?"

He'd never been invited to cook before. It looked fun when they did it, so why not give it a try? He shrugged and pushed off of the wall he'd been leaning on and strolled over to them.

"Alright, what do I do first?"

* * *

><p>Kagome broke a piece off a cooling cookie and offered it to Inuyasha.<p>

"Wanna try the finished product? You ate enough of the dough so maybe you'll like this version too."

He blushed as he took the bite and popped it in his mouth.

It was delicious.

He looked to her hand in hopes of finding the rest of the cookie. She giggled and handed it over to him.

"Fine, Inuyasha, have the whole thing. "

"Hey, Kagome, why is it shaped like a tree?" he asked, happily munching on the tiny trunk of said tree cookie.

"Well, we use Christmas trees when decorating for Christmas. We're actually going to set it all up later tonight."

"You use tress?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, and angels and stars and snowmen and snowflakes and Santa and his reindeer and jingle bells and-"

"Kagome, I get it. You guys use a lot of things to decorate."

"Yeah."

He nodded and turned to head back to the kitchen.

"Thank you for coming with me, Inuyasha." she said softly.

He looked back. He nodded and offered a small grin.

She followed after the hanyou into the kitchen. The cookies were probably cool enough now to decorate. Kagome smiled to herself as she pictured Inuyasha tasting icing for the first time. Who would've guessed that the mighty warrior with a huge sword also had a huge sweet tooth?

That night as Kagome was getting ready for bed she hummed an American carol. She liked the western way of doing Christmas. She was glad Souta wanted to try it. They did some strange things but some of their traditions were nice.

She walked out of her bathroom and headed for her room. She slowly opened the door and stepped in. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!"

She ran to his crumpled form on the floor by her bed.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong? What's happened?" she asked as she reached for him.

She rolled him over on his back and his head lolled to the side.

"Inuyasha?" she cried.

His eyes slowly opened a little and he tried to focus on her.

"Ka-Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

He grimaced as a wave of nausea rushed through him.

"Dunno." he grunted.

She brushed the back of her hand to his forehead. He had a fever and he was sticky with sweat.

Kagome took one of his arms and draped it across her neck.

"Come on, Inuyasha, let's get you into bed."

"But that's your-"

"Inuyasha! You're sick right now. I'm not going to let you sleep in the floor. Now stop arguing and try to stand."

His eyes softened as he stared at her. He gave her a small nod and then struggled to his feet.

He had to lean almost completely on Kagome. His legs felt like heavy weights anchored to the floor and he could barely move them. Also, standing was apparently impossible since the minute he was standing he was falling. Fortunately for him Kagome caught him, or at least managed to catch most of him. He fell to his knees panting.

"Kagome, this… isn't working." he whispered.

Kagome looked to the bed and to her sick hanyou.

"No, this has to. Come on, Inuyasha, let's try one more time."

She helped him to his feet with a great effort. She then leaned him on to her. And she held the small of his back securely as she slowly took a step closer to her bed.

"Alright, Inuyasha, I have an idea. So let's give it a try and see if it will work. Ok?"

He leaned his head down onto hers and nodded the tiniest bit.

His head was beginning to throb.

She wrapped his other arm around her waist and held him to her and she slowly leaned him and herself back onto the bed.

They both fell back into it none too gracefully.

"See, you're in." she panted triumphantly.

"Great." he muttered.

He shuddered as pain stabbed in his gut and rippled through his body.

Inuyasha shrank into himself trying to comfort the pain.

It was then that Kagome fully realized their position.

They were in her bed with Inuyasha on his side, both arms still wrapped around her and her legs entangled with his.

Trying to ignore the intimacy of the positioning, she turned her head to Inuyasha.

"How did you get like this?" she whispered. She knew he had sensitive ears and she wasn't sure if they got even more so when he was sick. She'd never seen him sick like this. Which was why she was so shocked to see it now and why she was unsure of what to do.

Through short breaths and grimaces he whispered, "I…don't know. Maybe…may be something…I ate?"

The answer hit Kagome like a smack in the head.

"Inuyasha. The hot chocolate!" she whispered.

"Wha…?"

"You're an inu hanyou. Well, dogs can't eat chocolate because it makes them sick. I didn't think it would do that to you, but that has to be it. Don't you think?"

"Sure." he whispered, gripping her arm when another shot of pain rippled inside him.

He grunted and tucked his head into the crook of her neck.

"I need to go get mama and find out how to help you." Kagome said as she moved to get up.

He tightened his arms around her, "No…don't…move."

"What? Why? Inuyasha does it hurt you?"

"No…just…I just… don't want… you to go…"

A dark blush stained her cheeks.

"Oh…alright."

He pulled her as close as humanly possible and shuddered when his body once again trembled with pain.

Inuyasha almost whimpered from the sharp stabs of pain in his stomach. But he choked most of it off. Sick like this or not he'd not be doing - pain engulfed him cutting off his determined line of thought. It was such an intense pain. It didn't compare to anything he'd felt before, and he'd felt a lot of different kinds of pain. Slashes through the body, holes in the chest, blasts to the body, blows to the head, bones crushing, poison stings, and all kinds of other crap that should have hurt worse.

But this pain that bubbled out from the inside of his gut that mixed with powerful nausea and sickening dizziness was worse than anything he could think of. And the skull splitting headache that accompanied it all was the perfect finishing touch for such a torture.

His stomach churned and he clutched to Kagome and her sweet scent as he fought the urge to puke his intestines out. He was fairly certain his stomach was empty since he'd emptied it in Kagome's trash can. She'd probably be mad that he got some on her floor.

The boy cringed at the thought of a "sit" right now.

He hated feeling weak like this. And even worse he hated that Kagome had to see him weak like this.

He felt cool smooth hands brush down his face and unconsciously leaned into her touch, focusing on her hands as they trailed through his long hair. The smooth long strokes comforted him somehow. Inuyasha felt Kagome hug him tenderly as she held him close to her. He hesitantly relaxed his hold on her. A part of him still feared she'd try to leave. He wouldn't blame her if she did. Nobody wanted sick hanyous to deal with during a holiday.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I should have thought about this before I got the hot chocolate. I should've known."

"Shh…" he snuggled into her arms in hopes of absorbing her warmth because he was suddenly freezing cold.

Kagome felt him shiver. She moved to sit up and pull the blanket laying at the bottom of her bed up over them.

She felt him clutch her tighter and she noticed the rumble of a small growl coming from him.

"Inuyasha, I have to sit up a minute."

His growl grew in volume and intensity.

"Oh, would you quit that. I'm just sitting up to get a blanket. Now let go a sec." she whispered fiercely.

He simply held her tighter. She felt him tremble.

"Inuyasha…please. It'll help you warm up. I'm not going anywhere. I am not even getting out of the bed, I'm just sitting up so I can reach that blanket right there."

He opened his hazy eyes and stared at her through half closed lids.

She smiled at him, "I promise, Inuyasha."

He hesitantly loosened his arms and withdrew them. He held his stomach and fought off another painful wave of nausea.

He hadn't refused to let go only because he didn't want her leaving, though that was a part of it, he just also didn't think he'd be able to hold her again if he let go. They'd fallen that way. He'd had an excuse. Now she was free and out of his hold. Now he couldn't do it anymore. Now he'd have to deal with his churning stomach alone because he wouldn't have any more excuses…so he wouldn't have her scent or her warmth anymore. And he definitely wouldn't have her soothing touch. He almost whimpered at the thought.

He sometimes despised how weak Kagome made him feel.

Inuyasha felt a warm weight tugged over on top of him. She'd gotten the blanket. He felt her slip it over herself as well.

At least she really wasn't going anywhere. He'd at least have her presence to comfort him.

He then felt her small hesitant arms circle around him.

She slowly, gently pulled him to her and she began running her fingers through his hair again while her other hand rubbed small soothing circles in his back.

He smiled to himself. He should've known…

She didn't mind holding him. He didn't need an excuse with Kagome.

It was because of things like this that he usually ignored or argued with the thoughts that said how Kagome weakened him. She also strengthened him, encouraged him, embraced him. Those were some of the greatest things about Kagome, some of the things that made her different.

He snuggled into her once more and held her to him, thankful that he could do so once again.

"Kagome…"

"Yes. Inuyasha?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Inuyasha."

It may have been the fever or he may have already been half asleep and dreaming but Inuyasha could have sworn he felt her soft as silk lips brush his forehead in a tender kiss.

He shuddered and for once it wasn't because of his agonizing stomach pain.

* * *

><p>Morning's bright sunshine peered through the bedroom window and onto to the sleeping couple. Moments after his face was touched with the sun's warmth Inuyasha slowly began to awake. His fuzzy mind instantly noticed the feeling of another presence, and recognized the strong scent of Kagome and the extra warmth and weight at one side. Jerking his mind the rest of the way into consciousness, he saw that indeed Kagome was right next to him, snuggled up and still happily dreaming. He assessed the situation and saw that there was most likely no way out of this position without waking her. He frowned at the instant blush that came to his cheeks the minute he saw how intimate they're position actually was. Had they been like this the whole time? Had she truly been ok holding him like this the whole night through?<p>

He glanced back at the peacefully slumbering miko with a somewhat tender smile.

Inuyasha didn't have the heart to wake her so early, especially after how she'd helped him through the night the way she had.

So he slowly, carefully put his arm back around her and relaxed into the pillows and stared at the ceiling.

He'd never been able to figure Kagome out.

Things that made her mad he didn't understand. Things that made her happy he didn't understand. Things she did he didn't understand. She was probably the most confusing person he'd ever met and yet she made him feel better about everything; more than anything else he'd ever known.

She mumbled in her sleep softly and rolled onto her back tossing one arm over her face in an unconscious move to block the sunlight.

He smiled at her silly look.

Inuyasha noticed that he could finally get up and out of the bed. He wasn't sure why he was so determined to get out before she woke up, he'd enjoyed being there with her. Maybe he just didn't want to see her reaction when she woke up and realized he was still taking advantage of her even though he wasn't feeling sick anymore.

_Which by the way, note to self, even though it tastes really good, hot chocolate is evil and will stab you in the back the second it gets a chance, so drink it never again._

Inuyasha logged that self note in his memory for future reference and then carefully magicianed his way out of the bed. He headed for the door but paused when he had a thought. He padded over to the window and drew the curtains closed so the sun wouldn't irritate Kagome anymore. Satisfied, he left her room and headed straight to the bathroom where he could wash off.

Once he was rid of the smell of sickness he headed down stairs where he found a much different scene then the one he'd left last night to go to sleep.

Now, inside their house were strange statues of weird creatures and deer. And there were a few round things made from tree branches hanging on walls. And in the center of the living room was a tall tree covered in tiny colorful tubes of glass, and a variety of trinkets and shiny stuff that hung and draped where ever it pleased.

He stared wide eyed at the transformed room.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly realized it was the voice of Kagome's mother and not any kind of threat.

He twisted around to face the cheerful woman.

"Yeah, I guess so." he replied when it looked like she was just going to keep standing there staring at him unless he answered.

Nodding her head in agreement she said, "I would have asked you and Kagome to help but you two were, ahem, a little preoccupied last night."

The hanyou turned a bright shade of red.

"It's not like that. I…I got sick because of the backstabbing hot chocolate and she was helping me."

"Oh, alright. Coco, hmm? I guess I should have expected such a thing. I suppose that means none for you later when we have some by the fire, doesn't it."

Sadly it did. Because despite the fact that the stuff was possibly more evil than Naraku, he still loved the taste and the feeling of its silky warmth flowing down his throat and through his body.

"So you, uh, did all this?" he asked gesturing to the festive room.

"Yep. Not bad, huh?"

"But why did you do it? What's the point of all this?"

She smiled at him.

"Kagome hasn't told you a lot about Christmas yet has she?" the mother questioned with an odd grin on her face.

"Um…no?"

That grin was making him nervous.

"Oh my goodness! Come, Inuyasha, sit with me and I'll fill you in." she exclaimed as she took his hand and tugged him into the decorated room where they plopped onto the puffy couch in front of the ornate tree.

An hour later Inuyasha was trying to not blush as his mind raced with new questions and possibilities, all due to Mrs. Higurashi's Christmas explanation. Their conversation had long been moved to the kitchen to ready the breakfast and just as Mrs. Higurashi set the last plate at the table Kagome came trudging down the stairs.

"Good morning, Kagome sweetie. Did you sleep well?" her mother called as she took the eggs away from the burner to put in a serving dish.

"Hey, Kagome. It's about time you got your sorry butt up." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

She glared at him and nodded her answer to her mother.

Kagome then shuffled over and sat down in a chair at the table.

"Oh, Kagome, don't sit down until you see what I did to the main room last night before I went to bed." her mother said followed by a girlish giggle.

The miko rose to her feet and went towards the room.

Seconds later she screamed.

Inuyasha bolted out of the kitchen and to her side in seconds flat.

"What? What is it, Kagome?" he asked frantically.

She swirled around to face her mother.

"Y-you, you decorated it all without me?"

"Well, you were a little preoccupied…" her mother began but was cut off by two voices simultaneously shouting.

"It was nothing like that, mama!"

"I done told ya, it won't like that!"

"Oh yes, of course, I know now." the mother waved them off, truly not caring whether it was or wasn't "like that".

Kagome looked down to the floor.

"I'm going to go take my bath now."

"But what about breakfast?" her mother called after her.

"No thanks. Not hungry."

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha.

"I don't think she took that as well as I'd expected."

Speechless, he simply shook his head no and then turned and headed for the kitchen where the prepared food was growing cold.

He glanced back at the decorated room.

And suddenly an idea struck him.

"Mrs. Higurashi, do you have left over decoration stuff?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Oh, yes. I have a lot more. Why? Would you care to use them?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I would."

"Oh, ok. Let me show you to where they are then."

* * *

><p>Kagome shuffled gloomily out of the bathroom and headed for her room. She just wasn't hungry knowing she'd missed her first time decorating her house the way they did it in a different country. She loved doing things like that and now she'd missed it. The only consolation was that she'd missed it for Inuyasha. The only drawback, she'd missed it for Inuyasha. Inuyasha wouldn't understand why she was so upset and he'd just feel responsible and then he'd get moody and then all the fun she was hoping to have with him would be even harder to talk him into.<p>

The girl sighed heavily as she opened her door and went in.

Closing the door behind her she turned to get some clothes from her closet when her eyes locked with Inuyasha's, which were currently growing wide.

"I…I forgot you'd gone to take a bath…I…" he stammered.

Inuyasha spun around to face the wall quickly hiding his blush from a startled nearly naked Kagome clad only in her towel.

"Get dressed, wench, and stop standing there with your mouth open like that. It's not like I did it on purpose and besides, it's not the first time I've seen you like that either." he scoffed crossing his arms and sticking his chin out.

Kagome silently obeyed while she struggled to calm herself. It was Christmas after all and she didn't really want to sit Inuyasha on a holiday.

"You done yet? Gods you're slow." he grumbled from behind her.

Of course, sometimes things just couldn't be helped.

"Inuyasha." she bit out.

"Yeah, what?" he turned to face her.

The boy was met by the image of a fully dressed but flaming mad Kagome.

"Sit!"

His eyes flew open in surprise as his face plummeted to meet the floor.

A few moments later he scrambled up.

"What the hell? What was that for, wench?" Inuyasha yelled.

"For being rude. You can be so irritating sometimes, I swear you're a bother! What were you in here for anyway, Inuyasha?"

The boy looked away and decided to glare at the bed instead of the miko.

He was irritating?

Well fine.

"Nothing. Forget it." he mumbled as he stormed by her and out of the bedroom.

Kagome stomped over to her desk and sat stiffly in her chair.

"Why is he mad? I'm the one who was violated! I'm the one he…" she couldn't even remember why she'd been so angry.

Because he'd rushed her? He always did that. She wasn't usually bothered enough by it to sit him for it.

Kagome gasped. She'd just vented her anger at being left out of the decorating on Inuyasha.

God she was an awful person! She jumped up out of her seat.

Kagome rushed out of her room and after the hanyou determined to apologize to him. He hadn't really deserved that at all.

"Inuyasha!"

He glanced down at the girl standing below him.

He turned his back to her and continued to stare off into the distance.

There wasn't really anything great over there. A few bushes. A strange statue of some lady. A couple trees. A little black bird fixing its nest. Nothing interesting enough to stare at but anything was better than meeting her face at the moment.

"Inuyasha. Please, come down." Kagome pleaded.

"Hmpf, why?" he muttered.

"Because…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. Come on, please forgive me. I didn't mean to act like that."

"How can you not mean to act like that? If you act angry, you are. Don't insult me, Kagome, I know that much."

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just…ok. I was angry, but not at you…not really. I…I was…it was because of something else, and then…then you surprised me like that and I kind of snapped. I vented on you and I'm sorry. Now please come down here." she called up stamping her foot with frustration. How did she always manage to make these things happen?

He shifted on his branch so he could look directly down at her.

"What was it?"

"What? Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

"What were you actually upset about?"

She looked away.

"It wasn't something important enough to act like that towards you when you didn't really do anything more than what you usually do. So just come down now. It's cold out here."

"Stupid wench, you didn't even bring a coat. And what's that supposed to mean? More than I usually do? So I really do annoy you, huh? Well fine. I'll stay out of your way." he turned away from her.

And here he'd almost believed she was ok with him and she didn't think that of him. Heh, in her words, _as if_.

"Inuyasha, I never said you were annoying!"

Kagome then halted and remembered.

"…_You can be so irritating sometimes, I swear you're a bother!…"_

She had said that.

But she hadn't meant it. But for someone who'd always been seen as a bother or a nuisance or an annoyance it probably really stung to hear that.

"Oh, Inuyasha…I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I didn't mean it. I mean, sure your attitude annoys me sometimes but not in a really bad way. Just, like Souta would you know? It's not really bad. I'm sure I do the same to you sometimes. You get it?" she struggled to explain.

Inuyasha hid the stab her words created.

Like Souta? Like her little brother? Did she even know how bad that sounded? So much for…

He shook his head, maybe trying to shake the thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that anyway. Especially now that he knew where he stood with her. Like a little brother. Someone she tolerated but was really only around because she had to be. Someone who was rarely the guy she really wanted to be with. Someone she liked but someone she didn't truly want to be with more than needed. Great…

He battled with the sigh that wanted to escape and in the end, it won. It came out as he jumped down.

"Come on. Let's get back inside before you get your fool self sick." he muttered.

"Are you still sore with me?" she asked as she followed after him.

"No."

"Then why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that."

He said nothing as they entered the house.

"Hey, Kagome! Guess what! While you were out pretending to not flirt with Inuyasha me and mama made eggnog! Cool, huh?" Souta shouted as they came near the kitchen.

Kagome froze and turned stiffly to face her soon to be dead little brother.

The small boy instantly shrunk away from her fiery glare.

"Uh…sis?"

"Souta…"

She sprung towards him. He barely managed to dodge as he shrieked and fled down the hall.

She followed after him and into his room where she trapped him in a corner.

"What was that about me and Inuyasha?" she growled.

Souta gulped.

"Umm…"

"I mean, geez Souta! Could you be anymore…annoying…" Kagome stopped with the lamp she'd been prepared to beat him with, the object hovering above her head in her hands.

She'd just told Inuyasha he was like Souta. Inuyasha saw how she fought with Souta. No wonder he'd acted that way. She'd be down like that too if she thought she was looked at like a whiny annoying child. She dropped the lamp in front of the trembling boy and rushed out leaving a stunned wide eyed Souta behind.

"What…just happened?" he whispered to himself. The young boy sank back relaxing against his wall as he sent a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens for giving him another chance at life.

Kagome dashed back to the kitchen where Inuyasha sat starring suspiciously into a cup of eggnog.

"I'm telling you it smells weird. What'd you put in this junk?"

"Oh, well-"

"Inuyasha!"

He put his cup down and looked up at her with an irritated gaze.

"What now?"

She didn't answer. Kagome simply grabbed his hand once again and hauled him up the stairs to her room.

She pushed him in and swung the door shut.

"I… you're…no…you…nothing…never…he…I…you…not…I mean…it's not…you're not…he's not…I don't…uggh!" she tugged on her hair and took a deep breath.

Inuyasha hesitantly took a step towards the door.

"Right. Whatever you say, Kagome." he replied as he slowly reached behind him for the door knob.

"No!" she screeched and lunged for the door, throwing herself against it.

"Wait." she panted.

He took a step away.

"Fine, but you better start making sense soon or I'm jumping." he said pointing his thumb towards her window.

Kagome giggled.

"Right. Ok."

He crossed his arms and gave her his 'Get on with it, wench' look.

"Inuyasha…I didn't mean you were like Souta."

He stared at her, showing no outward sign whatsoever; while on the inside, he was practically holding his breath with anticipation.

"You're better than that. I mean you're not annoying like that. He's my little brother, you know? And you're my friend. It's just that when we fight you get stubborn and that annoys me or stuff like that. Not the kind it is with Souta. I didn't realize…until I was after him and then I…and I thought you might…god I sound like a fool right now don't I?" she asked rubbing the back of her neck as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Yeah. You kind of look like one too." he retorted with a small grin.

A small giggle escaped her again.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Really."

He nodded and went to the wall and sat down in the floor. He leaned back and rested his head against the wall's cool surface.

His head still hurt from that damned coco and after all the dumb drama he needed to sit for a minute.

Kagome came and sat beside him.

"We fight a lot, huh?" she whispered.

He simply shrugged. Not sure if this was a trick question or not. He'd learned that in situations like these the best answer was no answer.

"Ever wonder why?"

This time he didn't even shrug he just sat there, listening, waiting for a clue as to where this was going.

"But you know, I think it's just the way we were meant to be. Both you and me are strong willed stubborn people. Of course we're not always going to see eye to eye. Especially since we're also from completely different times. Our opinions about some things are completely opposite. But even through that and all the things we face we still make a pretty good team, don't we?"

He didn't nod, though he wanted to.

He just couldn't seem to allow her to know he felt that way even though it was kind of relieving to know that she did.

Something under the bed caught Kagome's eye.

Was that an ornament? Like the ones downstairs on the tree?

She crawled closer to it to further investigate.

Yes, it was an ornament.

Curiosity filling her, she pulled up the covers and discovered a few boxes stuffed under her bed.

Christmas boxes.

She looked back to Inuyasha.

He'd frozen stiff and was watching her much like a deer would the hunter who'd trapped it.

"Inuyasha? Do you know what this is all about? Where'd all these things come from?"

"Your mother."

"What?"

"They're from your mother."

"But why would she…?"

What should he do? Inuyasha was panicking. Did he let her know he'd planned on having her decorate her room with the leftover decorations? How would she react? Would she think it's stupid or would she like the idea?

He sighed, it didn't really matter much now she'd already found the stuff and she'd just go down and ask her mom in a minute or two anyway if he didn't tell her.

"Your mother had some things left from decorating your house. So I asked if we could use them to decorate your room since you missed helping decorate earlier because of helping me." he mumbled quickly as he stared at her carpet. He couldn't meet her eyes.

He heard her move.

His ears twitched as they followed her movement.

He then felt her hug him.

"Inuyasha, that is possibly the sweetest thing you've ever done for me that didn't involve you risking your life to save me." she whispered as she tightened her arms around his neck until she was uncomfortably close.

He hesitantly reached one arm out and patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Uh, yeah, don't mention it."

She hopped up and clapped her hands together.

"Ok, well let's get started. There's a lot of stuff we could do with all these decorations. We might even have enough left over in this box here to decorate something else too."

_Something else?_ Inuyasha wondered. What else did she want to decorate besides her room?

* * *

><p>The Sacred Tree. The friggin Tree of Ages. She wanted to decorate that. And they did. As soon as her room was filled with Christmas she hurried outside. And now the huge tree was covered in silver and gold fluff on string, those ornament things, long green lines with those tiny glass tubes all over them and red bows with a golden outline. Not to mention she'd asked him to tie a big shiny star to the top of the tree.<p>

He didn't really understand why every tree had a star at the top. Well the one in her main room did but the little one they'd put up in her room had a little doll with wings at the top. She'd called it an angel. Apparently angels were really kind people who guarded and protected people and watched over people and helped them and sometimes fought for them or granted wishes and helped good things happen to people. They were also very beautiful, according to Kagome, the most beautiful of anybody else because they were the most pure. He wondered if she knew she pretty much fit that description. Probably not. She wasn't that vain. It was one of the good things about her.

He hopped down from the tree, landing gracefully beside her and glanced at her.

She was smiling so brightly. This Christmas decorating made her really happy.

Why? It all just seemed like a lot of extra work and a big waste of time and energy to him. Though the end result was kind of nice... But was that really the whole reason?

He waited until they were back in her room to ask.

"Kagome?" He started.

"Hold on, Inuyasha, I want to show you something pretty, ok?" she exclaimed happily.

Sure, he could wait a little longer if whatever this was made her that happy.

She pulled her curtains closed, blocking out the last light of the evening.

Kagome then stuck all the ends of the lines into the long white board and then she pressed something.

Suddenly her dim room was bright and glowing with all kinds of colors. Reds, blues, greens, and yellows covered her room in a soft blanket of light. The light shimmered off of all the silver and gold fluff stuff and twinkled on and around the ornaments and bows.

She twirled to face him with a wide grin.

"Isn't it beautiful, Inuyasha? I knew it would be! I'm doing this to my room every year." she joined him on his wall and leaned closer to him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. This was a wonderful idea. Don't you think? Do you like it?"

He looked at her, his eyes softer than usual.

"Yeah, I like it. And even if you were a bossy wench when we put all this out it was worth it to see this."

"Bossy! Hey." She popped his shoulder and then leaned into him hugging his arm.

He blushed and stared at her in shock.

"K-Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she answered, her eyes closed as she seemed to soak in the lights' glow.

"What…why…?"

He stopped. Did he want to make her let go? If he finished that next sentence she probably would. She may not even know what she'd done. And even if she did if he called attention to it she'd let go in a hurry, she almost always did.

And even he had to admit this was a pretty romantic scene. Her room, her beautiful scent, these lights, these decorations, her. He couldn't think of how to make it better.

He then remembered she was waiting to hear him ask something. And he thought of his earlier question.

"Why does this… stuff make you so happy? Why is this Christmas thing so great?" he questioned as he hesitantly leaned a little closer in towards her.

"Weeellll, see, I like Christmas so much because it's a holiday centered completely on people. Everybody treats everybody better around Christmas time. And it brings families closer. Plus, the decorations are beautiful, they are the biggest sign that Christmas is coming. And they kind of symbolize all the great things about Christmas. It warms the heart a little to see them hanging everywhere shining and shimmering. But mostly, I love Christmas because the Christmas season is all about love and spending it with those that you love. It's nice to be around those who are most important to you and showing them each how they are special to you in some kind of special way. Usually people give a gift to do that, that's why we have those colored packages under the big tree in the main room. But it can also be done in actions or words or anything from the heart. Because that's the whole point of Christmas I think, to express your heart; because during Christmas the heart speaks louder than ever it seems. Which is why it is said that if a couple declares their love on Christmas Eve and then they seal it with a kiss they will be happy together forever. Isn't that romantic? Christmas is just filled with romance…and love…" she finished with a dreamy sigh.

By now Inuyasha was fairly certain she'd forgotten who she was with or forgotten that she was even with anybody at all. By the way she'd rambled all that out in such a soft dreamy voice he may have even guessed she was falling asleep, but she was still standing.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"What's with you?"

She snuggled her face deeper into the sleeve of his fire rat cloth.

"Nothing…"

He pulled away enough to look down at her face.

"Kagome?"

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and getting slower by the second.

"Kagome?"

He sighed and lifted her into his arms and gently placed her in her bed and pulled her covers up. He left her Christmas lights on and he went to sit against the wall facing her bed.

She must be tired to fall asleep standing like that.

But now thinking about it, it kind of made sense. She'd slept almost none the night before because she'd stayed up with him until late. Then she'd gotten up and gone almost nonstop, from fighting with him, to chasing Souta, to making up with him, to decorating. It was a lot for a human, even one like Kagome. She didn't know it and probably never would but he'd always thought she was strong for a human. She endured a lot and pushed through a lot even though she wasn't physically the strongest. Of course, he'd also always think that she'd need him to protect her from everything because she was a gullible, carefree, clumsy, wench who wasn't strong enough to fend for her own no matter how strong her will was.

Looking at her as she slept he was soothed and as he watched her breathe in and out with a slow and steady rhythm he felt his own breathing begin to slow. He relished the sweet scent around him. It was hers, but even better the scent that still lingered in the air was still filled with her dreamy happiness that had made her usual smell beyond intoxicating. If he'd liked her scent when she was angry or fired up about something this scent she had when she was totally happy and calm was ten times better.

Inuyasha then realized what all her words had meant. Half asleep or not she still meant them, right? And she said Christmas was the season you spent with the ones you loved. And she'd asked him to come spend it with her! Did that mean-?

He didn't know for certain if it did or not, but he just couldn't completely fight off the hope that rose in his chest. It was a possibility. He then remembered other things from her little "Christmas is Good" speech. Plus, he also had a lot of information about Christmas from his morning lecture on the couch with Kagome's mom. One thing he'd heard both times kind of haunted him. Gifts. They'd both mentioned presents. And covering them in colored paper and putting them under the big tree. It was apparently some big symbol of love and appreciation. This bothered him. A lot.

He didn't have a gift for Kagome. He'd need to get her one if it were any way possible.

He'd also have to act nicer if doing that through the Christmas time would help show her that she was special to him.

And last, but definitely most thought worthy, he'd have to look further into this love confession thing on the eve. It was worth a shot.

After all, he'd known he was falling in love with the strange miko from the future a while back. He'd never been brave enough to even think about hoping for her to return those feelings but now, now that she'd brought him to share Christmas with her, he allowed a little hope to rise and he was now ready to try a little as far as finding out if it were possible for someone like Kagome, someone much like the angel at the top of her tree, to love a demon like him. Inuyasha frowned bitterly, or should he say a _half _demon like him.

Suddenly with that grim reminder, the fear of rejection thundered through his veins. Sometimes when he was around Kagome he forgot how much of an outcast he was. Could he expect her to love him when he was so lowly? Could he subjugate her to such a life? To such prejudice and cruelty? Something like that would probably break his fragile Kagome. But still…her words rang in his head and kept that flicker of hope in his heart.

"…_the Christmas season is all about love and spending it with those you love, those who are important to you …Which is why it is said that if a couple declares their love on Christmas Eve and then seal it with a kiss they will be happy together forever…"_

Those were words worthy of hope, right?

* * *

><p>Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes. She waited for them to come to focus. Her curtains were closed. Strange. Glancing at her alarm clock she saw that it was nearly nine in the morning. She sat up and glanced around looking for Inuyasha. He wasn't there? Why wasn't he in the room? Wasn't he feeling better? Had he gotten sick from eating something again? Was he sick in the bathroom? Alone? She scrambled off the bed and out the door. She rushed to the bathroom and knocked on the door.<p>

"Inuyasha? Are you in there?" she called out.

"No, should I be?" came his voice from behind.

She twirled around.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"You're feeling ok?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess."

"Good. I was worried about you. I thought the coco came back for revenge or something else got you..."

"Keh, come on, Kagome, my body is a lot tougher than that. I ain't like some pathetic human." he scoffed crossing his arms.

"Right. I should have known you'd be ok. Of course you'd recover fast."

He turned to head into her room.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Going in here." the boy answered, giving her a look of pure 'duh'.

"Oh, no you're not! I need to take a bath and how can I get dressed afterwards if you're in my room, Inuyasha?"

"Dunno. Why don't you just take your clothes in the bathroom with you?" he argued.

"Because."

"Nice come back, Kagome."

"Shut up. I just don't want to. I don't know what I want to wear today."

"So go pick it now."

"Why do you want to stay in my room so much anyway?"

"Why do you want to walk down the hall in just a towel. For somebody who always gets mad when a guy sees you naked, you sure do give a lot of chances for it to happen. Miroku sure would have a great time here."

Kagome's face turned a bright red.

"Just what are you implying, Inuyasha?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"Nothing! I'm just saying it would be better for all of us if you bathed and dressed in the same place. You don't go to the springs back in the feudal era and then walk from there back to the hut to dress do you?"

"It's not the same, you idiot!"

"How's it not?" he growled.

"Because I would be seen walking back to the hut! There's a whole village there! Here it's my family and you. So you just stay out of my way until I'm done! Baths are one of my only stress relievers left! So just leave me alone and let me do it my way! Give me my me time!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue further but he thought about it and decided against it.

"Fine, wench, have it your way."

With that he turned and headed for her room.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, don't go in there. But I need my Tetsuiaga. That's all I wanted in the first place. You're the one who went biting my head off. I was only gonna grab my sword and go outside but you automatically go thinking I'm trying to peep at you." He grumbled angrily, "Try respecting my dignity at least every now and then, Kagome. I _do_ have morals believe it or not. Why you would think I don't is beyond me. The only times I've ever seen you were accidents and as soon as I got over the shock I looked away every time. So stop insulting me. I may be a dirty half breed but I ain't dirty cause'a that!"

He stomped into her room and never came back. She guessed he'd hopped out the window. Kagome turned to go to the bathroom still a little shocked.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd been really insulted that she would think he was peeping. She'd honestly never thought it was an insult to his dignity like he was saying but now that she thought about it she could see how he thought it was. She sighed as she stripped her clothes off and started her water.

Why did they always fight? Especially after two amazing nights. Well ok, not really amazing for him. On one, he was sick and in pain for the most part. But she'd enjoyed being so close to him and having him hold onto her like there was nothing else in the world but her. He'd probably been pretty miserable though and then he woke up in the same bed as her. Then last night they'd sat together just talking and he was so sweet through that day helping her decorate everything like a good sport, even though he claimed she'd been bossy… And then she goes and snaps at him this morning and kind of accuses him of trying to peep at her. No wonder he was moody.

It seemed they fought a lot because she jumped to hasty conclusions…

After her bath she should probably find the guy and apologize. His strength and morals were pretty much all he had in his world. And she'd questioned both in one conversation. First, his strength by worrying about him after a small stomach problem two days prior and then his morals by not trusting him to not peek.

As Kagome settled in her bath water she felt miserable. How could she have treated him like that? She had to make it up to him. But how?

Inuyasha sat under the branches seething. How could she always, _always_ think he was peeping? Didn't he always look away? Didn't he give her his haori when she needed something to cover up with? Didn't he fend off the lecherous monk so her privacy remained un-violated?

Damn, he was tired of her always fussing at him. It had slacked off for a while but apparently old habits die hard and her mistrusting him was one that refused to go. She'd trust him with her life but not with her dignity? How was that? Did she truly think so little of him that she honestly thought he'd violate her in such a way? If so, then why did she still allow him to touch her? Why did she not slap his hand away when he offered to take it or push him away when he offered to carry her?

That's what Sango did with Miroku because she didn't trust him to act right. That's how Kikyo had acted when they'd traveled together because she didn't trust him enough to think he wouldn't do anything he shouldn't. And yet Kagome accepts his hand and she gladly allows him to carry her. So why didn't she trust him to not look? None of it made sense to him. _She_ didn't make sense to him.

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned his head back against the tree trunk.

But did she ever?

"Inuyasha?" he heard her call to him.

"I didn't look, Kagome. I've been here the whole time." he answered in a toneless voice.

"I know, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that. I know you. And I know you wouldn't do something like that. In fact, there are lots of times you've protected my modesty by giving me your fire rat robe to cover up in or by fighting off Miroku and others so that I could bathe in the security of knowing I was safe. So, I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that I don't really know why I was like that. I seem to, uh, be saying all the wrong things lately…so yeah…sorry…"

The girl slowly turned and headed back towards her house with her head hung.

He watched her a moment and then could watch it no more. He hopped down and headed after her.

She must have heard him land or something because she turned and faced him.

"Apology accepted." he mumbled.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. Will you let me make it up to you? I want to take you some where tonight and show you something. Can I do that as an apology?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"But you just apologized." he answered confused.

"Yeah, I know I just want to do this."

"Keh." he looked away.

She felt this bad for it? So bad that she felt she had to do something to earn his forgiveness? He felt somewhat honored that she'd think so highly of him that she had to go out of the way to make sure things were ok with them.

"Look, I don't even care anymore. It's over. Just forget the whole thing ever happened." he said hoping it would help.

"I can't do that, Inuyasha. I did more than bruise your ego this time. I doubted you. I can't say you're my friend and that I trust you if I'm not going to trust you when the time comes. That really is an insult to your character. And I honestly know you aren't really like that. I just…"she shrugged nervously, "I get so…oh, I don't know why I get like that. Maybe some lingering insecurities from body issues, or maybe some natural paranoia I need to address, all I can say is it's never really an attack on you…just old habits coming through."

He was floored. He had no idea what to say to her.

Had she read his mind? Had he spoken out loud? How could she be saying all of this? Were these not the same exact worries he'd just had? Her little ramble touched on basically everything he'd been upset about…

"So will you let me make it up to you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. Praying inside he agreed to it easily before the two of them fought again. It seemed inevitable for them, they'd always fight and disagree. But she wanted this holiday with him to be special. Not only because it was his first…but because it was _their_ first.

"You don't have to." he managed to say.

"But I want to. Come on, say you'll do it." she begged, her face lightly flushed from her previous thought about this Christmas being _their_ Christmas.

He shrugged.

She must have taken this as a yes because she clapped happily.

"Thank you! Now I have to run off and buy a few more last minute Christmas presents and I need you to stay here with mama, ok? I'll see you when I get back."

She waved good bye and then rushed away.

He watched her go and stood in the cold a few minutes longer running through his plan. Inuyasha then mentally prepared himself and headed inside to the woman he hoped could help him.

* * *

><p>"What about this, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked holding up a pink sweater.<p>

It was a nice sweater but he wanted a gift that really showed her how special he thought she was. He questioned whether or not to tell her mother of his intentions. Was that not the way it was supposed to be done? Inform the parents first?

He turned to the woman who always smiled at him. He always appreciated her kindness. He hoped what he had to say wouldn't change that.

"Mrs. Higurashi, can we go somewhere private a moment?" he asked hesitantly.

She stopped her search through the racks of clothes and turned to face him. She watched him with a concerned expression before slowly answering, "Yes, of course, Inuyasha, lead the way."

They walked outside the store and to a small bench. Inuyasha sat down and fidgeted with the strange clothes he was wearing. He glanced up at her and saw that she was watching him with a warm motherly smile.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I…what I mean is…this gift…I want this gift to be special for her." he stuttered.

"Darling, you could have just said no." she replied with a giggle.

Inuyasha sat confused for a moment.

"Oh, you mean the sweater?" he asked finally catching on.

"Yes, if you didn't think it was a suitable gift you could have just said so."

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

He gazed at her warm face once more before taking the huge step and admitting out loud what he'd only just begun admitting in his mind.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I want this, no, I think I need this gift to be the most special thing she's ever gotten."

"Oh, that's sweet, dear, but I'm sure she'll love anything you pick."

"No, it's not that simple. Mrs. Higurashi, the legend about Christmas Eve."

"Oh, Inuyasha, you have nothing to worry about. The character, Santa, I told you about isn't bad; he's a good old man who brings gifts, remember? You don't need to worry about him."

He stopped and stared at her.

"I…wasn't…"

"Oh. Sorry. Please continue. I'll try not to interrupt again."

"Ok. Mrs. Higurashi, I need a gift to show Kagome love."

The woman before him gasped and brought a small hand to her chest. She held true to her word though and didn't say a thing.

"See I…I want to tell Kagome…my feelings…on Christmas Eve because she said that if…a couple…did that then they'd live happily together. Now I ain't one to believe in stories like that or anything, Mrs. Higrurashi. 'Happily ever after's are…uh, let's just say they're hard to come by. I know that. But with me and Kagome things are already gonna be pretty tough so I figured we needed all the help offered. So I thought doing it on Christmas Eve would, ya know, help. But…I need a gift that's perfect. And…and I need your permission." he finished with a blush.

"Inuyasha? Are you asking me if you can date my daughter?" she questioned.

He nodded, unable to speak around the huge lump that had formed in his throat. He hadn't intended to do it this way exactly…he'd just wanted a nice gift that showed it. He'd never meant to actually friggin say it! But here he was holding his breath waiting to find out how Kagome's mom would put him down gently for not being a proper suitor. Dammit! It's all her fault too! If she had just sat there and listened instead of interrupting him he wouldn't have gotten frustrated and just said everything like that without thinking!

Mrs. Hiurashi's voice cut through his inner tirade.

"You do know that it's still her decision right? That whether or not I say you can or can't does not affect her decision, right?"

Again he just nodded.

He was unsure of what would happen next. Would she grant him permission or not?

Suddenly he felt two arms wrapped around him.

He came back to his senses to realize that Mrs. Higurashi was hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder.

Oh gods! Kagome was going to kill him! He'd made her mother cry!

"Mrs. Higurashi?" he asked softly.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. You just don't. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time now."

"You have?" he asked shocked.

"Mmhm. I'd always hoped you two would get together. And it's not just because I want grand children with your adorable ears. It's because of how you two are together. It's as if you two hold each other together. You help her and she helps you. I'm not sure if you're aware of the saying 'You complete each other' are you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. He'd had no idea it was a saying but he'd thought it himself once or twice before.

"Well, that is what I think of every time I see you and my daughter together. It may be a cliché but you two truly complete each other."

Klee-shay? What the hell was that? He'd wait to ask, he was pretty sure it would ruin the moment if he asked her right now.

"Of course you have my permission, Inuyasha. I hope for the best for you and my darling Kagome."

She dabbed her eyes with a hankie from her purse then smiled at him.

"Now let's go find that present. Day light's wasting." she chirped as she stood and headed in a direction that seemed pretty randomly chosen to Inuyasha.

She stopped after only a few steps and turned back to him.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up to her.

"Please, be sure of what you want. I don't want to see her get hurt." she said quietly.

What did that mean?

He knew he loved Kagome. Was that what she meant? Did she know about Kikyo? Whichever the case he knew the answer was the same.

He knew. He was sure. He'd have Kagome if she'd have him.

He nodded, "I'm sure." he answered.

"Good dear." she smiled at him warmly then turned to continue on. But she stopped again.

"Oh and Inuyasha?"

He looked back to her once again.

"No matter what happens, I'd like for you to call me Mama now if you're ok with it. I've gotten to know you quite well over these times of watching you grow, and no matter how things go with you and my daughter I want you to know that I already love you like a son. And I would be honored if you'd allow me into your heart as a second mother."

His eyes doubled in size and they stung a little bit. No way was he going to cry.

"And I'm not trying to take you mother's place or anything like that now." she said holding up her hand.  
>"Please understand," Ms. Higurashi continued, "It is just that I've seen who you were and I've watched you transform into who you are and I'm proud of what you'll someday become. I know you're a strong young man with a noble spirit and a kind heart."<br>She gave him a tender smile, "I can see that your mother raised you well the few years you had her and she must have shown you a great amount of love for you to have grown such a sweet nature under all that gruff and growl. I ache from the fact that you grew up alone and that you faced all your worries and troubles and burdens on your own. But I just want you to know that no matter what, I won't let you be alone any more. I want to be there for you and guide you and teach you like only a mother can. I've tried to in the past. And I've secretly thought of you as a second son for some time now and with what you've just told me here I just feel its right to tell you that I'd truly be honored to hold that cherished place in your heart as your second mother."

By the end she had tears streaming down her face. And to his horror, so did he. He swiped at them, hoping to get rid of them and all evidence that they'd ever existed. He felt her wrap him in another hug. And this time he hesitantly circled his arms around her as well. She was a small woman. She felt frail in his arms. But he knew the truth. This woman burned with the same fire Kagome did. And she loved him like a son.

He was speechless. Never before had he been shown a love like this since the death of his mother.

"Thank you…"

He hesitated, he worried over how it would feel coming out. Was it dishonoring to his mother? Would she be happy to know he had someone to ease the pain of her loss? He pictured her gentle smile. And then he pictured Ms. Higurashi's. They were close the same. She was so much like his mother. He knew then that his mother would be happy for him.

"Thank you…er, mama." Thank you, mother.

Ms. Higurashi smiled tenderly up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't ever tell a soul you cried with me."

"Keh."

She giggled, "Come now, let us find you a present for Kagome and get you back home to spend your evening with her. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve after all. So let's get you ready."

He nodded and allowed her to take his hand and continue leading him through stores. While he searched for something that expressed his feelings towards Kagome he also searched for something that would express his feelings towards Mama Higurashi. He'd debated getting her a present as well and now he had a good reason to. She was his. She was his mom now.

* * *

><p>"W-what about this?" he asked as he tugged on her sleeve, back inside another store.<p>

Ms. Higurashi turned to view the item he indicated.

"That? Are you sure, Inuyasha?" she smiled at him.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes. That one."

"I see. Well I think it is lovely, Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome will love it."

He watched with rosy cheeks as his just recently adopted mother danced in a circle clapping her hands joyously much like Kagome does when she is excited.

"Ms., er, mama, are you excited about something?" he questioned her, tilting his head to one side as he studied her curiously.

"Oh, I am. How did you know?" she asked, as she finished her dance.

He pointed at her, "Kagome does that same thing when she gets excited."

"Oh. I see. And you know this?" she asked leaning closely to his face.

"Yes…?" he answered hesitantly as he tried to lean back away from her.

She squealed, "Oh, you are just perfect for her!" the woman's arms grasped him around his neck tightly as she hugged him. She apparently felt allowed to freely do so now…

Inuyasha struggled to breathe and calm the woman down. A task up until now he'd have guessed an easy task.

Now he saw differently. There was no time for breathing while trying to calm down a hugging mama Higurashi.

Just as he started to turn blue she released him and spun to face the salesmen.

"We want that one there. Just place it in a box please. Inuyasha, here will wrap it himself."

"What?" he shrieked.

Glancing at him she smirked, "It shows more consideration that way, Inuyasha."

"But, but I'll do it wrong and ugly. They can do it nicely here." he argued.

"Now, Inuyasha. Which do you think Kagome would want more? Hmm? Your hard work or some salesmen's perfect practiced method?"

"The second one." he replied as he crossed his arms with a huff.

Damn, this woman was relentless.

"Wrong." she chirped as the guy handed her the small box and she handed him a credit card.

Inuyasha watched this transaction with a critical eye, memorizing every detail and then eyed the box eagerly.

He wanted to hold his gift for Kagome. To look at it and make sure it was perfect.

Ms. Higurashi must have caught on because with a gentle smile she handed it to him.

"Now shall we head home?"

Inuyasha nodded and followed her out. As they strolled down the busy sidewalks he stealthily reached into her coat pocket and swiped her plastic card.

Now he had the paying device.

Perfect.

All he had to do now was get away from her long enough to-

"Oh look, Inuyasha!"

He looked to where the woman was pointing and eyed the store skeptically.

"What is it?" he asked in wonder.

"It's an antique store! Oh please, I just want to stop in for a few minutes. Please?"

"Keh." he shrugged.

"Oh great!"

He watched her practically skip across the street and into the store.

Who'd told these women that 'keh' meant yes?

To his knowledge it was just a sound that he made when he didn't know what else to say.

It shouldn't mean anything. Definitely not yes!

Shaking his head in wonder he ran back down the street and into the store they'd just left.

The salesmen jumped when he burst in.

"Hey. Remember me?" Inuyasha smirked.

The man behind the glass counter nodded.

Inuyasha studied the cases a few moments and then pointed, "I'll take this too."

The man took his choice out and placed it on the counter for him to inspect.

Inuyasha grinned. And she likes old stuff right? So this was perfect.

"Yes, I'll take that. And…" he sighed, "Don't wrap it. I need to."

The old man nodded with a knowing smile, his eyes crinkling at the edges with his good humor.

Inuyasha handed over the plastic card and said credit just like she had.

Seconds later he had that stuffed into his jacket pocket beside Kagome's present and was running at full speed back to Ms. Higurashi.

He saw her in the store window studying an old looking book.

He watched her sigh and set it back down.

Right next to a fancy looking box.

He dashed inside and grabbed both things and ran for the counter.

"Credit." he told the lady as he handed her the plastic card.

"Yes sir." the girl replied as she rang up his two selections and put them in a bag.

"Could you uh…maybe wrap it up in a lot of those? I don't want her to see what it is. Or for it to get messed up." he asked hoping the girl would say yes.

With a nod, she bagged them a few more times and then placed them both in a big bag together.

"There, if she can see through that she's got some skills." The girl said shooting him a conspiratorial wink.

Inuyasha nodded at the cashier and thanked her. Stuffing the card and the paper she gave him back into his pocket he gripped the bag and took off. He quickly hopped up onto the rooftops and ran as fast as he could towards the house.

The one main rule Ms. Higurashi had told him about this gift giving business was that it had to be a secret so it was a surprise when the person opened it.

He would make sure no one knew of it.

He reached the shrine and ran towards the well house, throwing the door open and diving in.

Once back in his time he didn't stop he simply jumped out and dashed for the tree of ages.

There in the huge roots was a small hole. He knew that inside that hole was a secret place he could hide this stuff until tonight.

Once it was all hidden he smiled at his accomplishment until he remembered that Ms. Higurashi would be looking for him.

With a worried frown he jumped and raced back through the well and down the busy streets to where she'd last been.

He found her not too far away at a street vendor ordering a hot drink for herself.

He tapped her shoulder.

She spun urgently to see who it was and instantly relaxed when she saw him.

"I think I got lost." he lied, trying his best to look shameful.

"Oh, don't worry. I knew your nose would lead you back to me as long as I stayed still long enough."

Smart woman.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"Not at all. Now would you like a hot tea? No chocolate at all I promise."

He nodded and smirked when she turned her head back to order his drink. He stealthily slipped the card back where it belonged.

Mission accomplished. Now all that was left was wrapping the stuff tonight.

She turned back and handed him his warm drink.

"Now then. Ready to go home?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll teach you to wrap presents before Kagome whisks you away tonight."

Inuyasha grinned at her and followed after the woman as he hesitantly sniffed his tea and deemed it safe.

Tasting it he decided it wasn't as good as hot coco but it would be a good enough substitute. Hell, it was way better than any tea back in his time that was for sure.

* * *

><p>An hour later found Inuyasha sitting in the floor covered in much tape.<p>

Mama Higurashi was gently pulling it out of his hair, a bemused smile on her face.

"See, silly? Temper tantrums don't help. Waving tape everywhere just gets it well, everywhere." she told him, laughing softly.

"I wasn't throwing a temper tantrum. This stupid stuff is just being difficult."

"It'll be alright, dear, you'll master using tape soon enough." she tugged the last piece from his hair and smiled down at him, "Let's try again now."

He shrugged, "Sure why not?"

Inuyasha pulled at it again, and again just as it did all the times before his claws snagged it and it got curled and tangled around his fingers.

He huffed, "I can't do this."

Ms. Higurashi studied him a second longer before softly exclaiming, "Ah ha, I've got it."

"Got what?" he mumbled as he pulled the tape off his claws yet again.

She took the tape from him and instructed him to watch her closely.

He obeyed and watched as she stuck the end of the tape to the table's edge, slowly pulled it out a long ways.

The woman held her hand out for his and he gave it slowly, hesitant to touch the tape again; he'd just gotten it all off his claws.

She took his first finger and used the claw to slice through the tape. Now a long ribbon of the sticky stuff hung from the table.

She then took his other hand and molded his fingers to pinch one end and then used his other hand to slice off a smaller piece.

Now a small piece was on his claw.

Inuyasha carefully took it and put it on the paper as she'd shown him earlier.

He looked to her for approval and she nodded happily.

"That method should work nicely for you I think."

Inuyasha nodded and sliced off yet another piece and taped another corner of the paper down.

Now that he had the hang of it, this tape stuff wasn't too bad actually.

He finished off that long ribbon of tape and followed Ms. Higurashi's previous example and made another. And another and another.

By the time he was down, Ms. Higurashi was having a hard time not laughing and Kagome's present was very well taped.

It almost looked like all he'd wrapped it in was tape.

She wasn't entirely sure whether or not to tell him paper was actually supposed to be seen when he was done.

He looked up at her proudly and she opted to not tell him.

_At least Kagome has a nice sense of humor, it'll be ok_, the mother thought with a slight grin.

Inuyasha waited until Mama Higurashi was in the kitchen cooking before grabbing the wrapping supplies and dashing off for the well. He hurried through it, jumping out the other side, hitting the ground running.

When Inuyasha reached the spot he'd stashed his other presents he smiled to himself confidently. He had the hang of this wrapping thing, he'd have these all covered and be back before Kagome returned.

Settling on the ground he set about laying the presents on the roots to protect them from the snow and started the process of wrapping his gifts.

Inuyasha returned from the Feudal Era just in time to dispose of the remaining wrapping supplies in the living room and duck back outside to hop up into Kagome's room and plop down on her floor, appearing as if he'd been there for hours. As soon as he was situated Kagome opened her door and practically pranced inside.

"Hey there, Inuyahsa! I've finished all my shopping now. Are you ready to be made up to?"

He stared at her skeptically. How could shopping make a person this jovial?

He shrugged, "That's a weird way of sayin' it."

Kagome blushed and sat down on her bed facing him, "I guess it is…how 'bout this? Ready to go have a really fun time?"

Scoffing, he turned his gaze out the window, "That made you sound a lot like those women from the houses Miroku visits a lot…"

Blushing a deep crimson Kagome glared at him. "I am not a prostitute, Inuyasha! Arg! Just get dressed in some of the clothes I got you."

He groaned, "But I just changed out of those dumb things not long ago!"

She blinked, confusion in her gaze, "Why were you wearing them?"

"He was picking out an outfit best for tonight, right sweetheart?" Mama Higurashi's voice sounded from Kagome's doorway.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, deciding that once again this was a moment best left for silence.

Kagome smiled, "You've been looking forward to this all day haven't you?"

Her eyes shimmered with joy at the thought of him anticipating something she didn't even have to do.

"Keh."

It didn't mean anything…but…

"Yay!"

Inuyasha refrained from sighing. It didn't mean a thing, but she took it as a yes- just as he'd figured she would.

"Oh, you'll have a great time, Inuyasha, just you wait! Hurry up and put your outfit back on I'm going to grab my change of clothes and get ready in the bathroom! This is going to be so much fun!" Kagome exclaimed as she quickly snatched something from her closet and skipped out of her bedroom.

Inuyasha's wide slightly terror filled eyes moved to meet Ms. Higurashi's laughing gaze. "She's…ok…right?" he asked staring back out the open door Kagome had tra-la-la'd out.

The knowing mother smiled and handed him an outfit from the bag. "Hurry and change, Inuyasha dear. Let's not ruin her good spirits by making her wait. This will be a fun date for the both of you."

Nodding, he took the clothes she offered and waited for her to slip out of the room, closing the door with a click.

He glanced at the clothing from Kagome's time and sighed as he stood to shed his more comfortable clothing to don the blue jeans… that weren't blue. Really he still didn't understand their name…

Moments later he stepped out of Kagome's room in his black-non blue- blue jeans and the red fuzzy shirt with long sleeves and the warm jacket with a soft inside and the slick outside. What had Kagome called it at the Maul? Leh-thur. The word sounded familiar…but he'd never seen anything like this jacket before.

He glared at the shoes he was required to wear with this outfit. A frown tugged at Inuyasha's mouth. He liked feeling the ground directly beneath him. It gave him a better sense of his bearings. These shoes…blocked everything.

Sighing, he pulled the hat, that according to Kagome suited all of the clothes she'd gotten for him, down over his ears. It was black and had a wide rim.

Just as he was leaning back against the wall to wait for Kagome, she emerged.

Inuyasha stared at her as she spoke with her mother quietly on their plans for the night.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, although hers did look somewhat blue… she also wore a dark green long sleeved shirt. She had something on her face, that seemed to highlight her eyes and lips. Her very moist lips…lips that looked-no! He had no right to think of kissing her! Maybe, after the eve he would…but as of right now he had no right whatsoever! He glanced at her shining lips once more. Though the idea was really appealing…

* * *

><p>Inuyasha followed Kagome down the sidewalk, walking almost a foot behind her.<p>

"Inuyasha?" she called to him.

His golden eyes rose to meet her questioning gaze.

"You can walk beside me you know…" Kagome said with a soft smile.

Ignoring the weird flop in his stomach Inuyasha nodded and easily met her pace and walked beside her.

He hadn't really thought about their walking positions to be totally honest. He was more accustomed to walking in front of her or behind her, for defensive purposes. He'd naturally taken the behind position because she knew where they were going and he didn't have a clue.

Having that thought in his mind Inuyasha voiced the question.

"Oi, Kagome, where are we going?"

She turned her head and smiled at him and laughed quietly into her hand, "Somewhere I'm sure you'll love."

"And why do you say that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously; most times this girl said he would "love" something he ended up hating it…a lot.

"Just wait Inuyasha we're almost there." Kagome said, her voice flowing with excitement.

Hiding a sigh he nodded and continued following her to their destination.

A Ramen shop!

Inuyasha stared with glowing eyes at the restaurant in front of him. It was a place that served almost nothing but ramen!

He jerked his eager gaze back to Kagome who was smiling at him.

"See? What'd I tell you? You'll love it." she studied him and asked with a grin, "You do love it don't you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and smirked, "Heh, for once, you were right."

Her eyes narrowed, "What was that?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"No, what do you mean, for once?" she seethed.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to her with a pitiful expression, "Am I really allowed to eat here?"

Kagome gawked at him, was he not even listening to her?

Sighing, she retrieved her smile and nodded. This was a gift for him. She needed to keep her temper in check and just help him enjoy himself.

She smiled proudly as she caught the look on his face once more.

He loved it! This was great.

She took his hand, "Of course you can. Come on let's go get a seat."

They chose to sit in the back at a small corner table with the two chairs facing each other.

Once seated, Kagome handed him the menu and explained as best she could how to go about ordering.

Inuyasha stared at the colorful picture displays of what was possibly the most beautiful food he'd ever seen. This wasn't instant ramen, it was made from scratch and served with extra treats like big pieces of meat and egg. He was doing a fantastic job with covering how ecstatic he actually was. Kagome probably thought he was just very happy. While in truth, he was very, very, _very_ happy. There was a difference.

A waitress came over to their tiny table and asked for their drink orders.

Kagome ordered some kind of tea and so he just nodded, signaling he'd have the same.

After the waitress left Kagome smiled at him, "Do you like the first part of your treat?"

Inuyasha paused in his drooling over the pictures of ramen to look at her. First part? There was more to come?

He gave her a slight grin and nodded, turning his eyes back to the pictures. There was this one bowl that was huge! And it had pieces of chicken and beef and fish and shrimp and even crab! It looked…perfect with its little veggie decorations and boiled egg giving it extra color. This soup was a work of art.

He felt the need to voice this thought.

"This soup is like art." He mumbled.

Kagome grinned at him, "Mhm, ramen chefs actually learn for years under a ramen master to perfect their technique of ramen making. It is half about taste and half about presentation, so it has to look like art when they're done or they've failed their master."

Inuyasha stared at her, awe struck. Being a ramen chef sounded…amazing. The work and dedication put into ramen making…knowing it took so much effort actually made ramen better. And he'd thought that impossible…

He was now even more excited to taste this stuff.

Inuyasha halted his perusing of the menu and glanced at Kagome again. What was the other part of his "treat"?

"What's the other part?"

Kagome looked up from her menu, her head cocking to the side a bit, "Of what?"

"This." He said waving a hand around at the restaurant.

It took her a second but she caught on. "Oh!" her smile turned mischievous, "You have to wait. It's a surprise."

He wasn't too sure he liked surprises…but he'd give her a chance with this.

The waitress came to take their orders.

Kagome ordered and then it was Inuyasha's turn. Proudly he pointed to the picture of the big beautiful ultimate bowl of ramen.

The waitress looked confused. "You want to order that?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

Kagome read the description beneath the picture and smiled, slightly amused with Inuyasha. Only he would choose something like this.

"Inuyasha, this is a challenge bowl."

Inuyasha looked at her, "What?"

"It's like five times larger than a normal ramen bowl, and it has basically everything in it. It's a challenge. It says if you eat the whole King Bowl in a set time limit you win the title and a picture on their wall and a small prize. If you don't though, then you have to pay…a lot of money." She tried to explain it to him.

He smirked, "Yeah, as I said, I'll take that."

Kagome raised her eyebrows at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, trust me Kagome, this King Bowl doesn't stand a chance." He scoffed, turning his nose up at the idea of being beat by a bowl of ramen.

Giggling at the hanyou Kagome nodded at the waitress, agreeing to it, "He's convinced he can become King of Ramen."

The waitress smiled and nodded, before turning to hurry back to the kitchen to get the chefs going, somebody had ordered the big one!

A short wait later, Inuyasha sat impatiently waiting for his food. Kagome shook her head, "You ordered a giant bowl, of course it's gonna take a while to cook."

He glared at her bowl of ramen, "Yours is here."

"And mine is tiny compared to what you're getting. Besides, I haven't touched mine, so it's not like I'm eating in front of you." She retorted.

The boy shrugged, "Feh, still makes me hungry smellin' it and everything else in here."

"Well there you go, it's not just my bowl, it's the whole shop, so it's not my fault."

He was about to try coming up with a decent come back when the kitchen doors parted.

A man with a fairly impressive hat came out.

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha, it's the ramen master, he's bringing it to you personally!"

Inuyasha glanced at her and back to the man with the interesting hat. This was the ramen master? The guy who taught others how to make delicious food into works of art was serving him personally?

Inuyasha felt important as the ramen master himself pushed the cart holding the giant bowl of ramen to their table.

The master chef bowed and thanked them for their business. He set the timer and handed Inuyasha his chopsticks. A younger man who'd also come out of the kitchen, but who had been completely overshadowed by the entrance of his master, lifted a flag into the air and waved it signaling the start of the timed challenge. The master started the timer and Inuyasha dove in excitedly. He'd claim the title of the King of Ramen and enjoy this feast of perfection all at once.

Kagome couldn't eat her own ramen, she was too nervous to see if Inuyasha would indeed finish the whole thing.

She glanced at the ramen master who stood nearby judging the challenge, making sure Inuyasha didn't cheat. The elderly man had a smile on his face so wide his eyes nearly closed because of it. He couldn't have looked more pleased. The girl could plainly see why. It would please any chef to see his food appreciated so greatly. And with the way Inuyasha ate ramen, his love and appreciation for the food couldn't have been more evident. Everyone in the restaurant was watching him, entranced. His excitement and pleasure were nearly palpable in the air of the place.

Nearly twelve minutes before the time was to be up the half demon boy finished with a lip smacking sigh of satisfaction.

Inuyasha pushed the big bowl away and leaned back, relaxing after a great meal.

His mouth hung open a bit in a crooked lazy grin, one of his fangs peeking out from beneath his upper lip.

"Ah, that was great." He said rubbing his stomach. He stood up and turned to the ramen chef, bowing half of his body down before the man. "Your work is amazing. Your food was great!"

The ramen chef smiled so brightly Inuyasha nearly blushed at the fact he'd made this old man this happy. Only early, he didn't.

The elderly ramen master came forward and patted Inuyasha on the back as he escorted him over to the wall where they'd take a picture of the King of Ramen and hang it for all the customers to see.

Inuyasha allowed them to set him up how they saw fit but he stopped them from taking the picture yet.

"Oi, Kagome, get over here!" he called, waving her over.

Smiling, she shyly got up and crossed the restaurant to stand beside him. He swung his arm around her and pulled her closer.

They smiled for the picture, but a soft blush also stained both their faces, eternally caught in the picture to be hung on the wall of fame.

Inuyasha walked proudly down the sidewalk; that had been great! He glanced at Kagome, she'd come over to share in it with him. She'd brought him there in the first place, she deserved to be in the picture. She'd let him hug her close and act so familiar with her for the picture in front of everyone.

"Uh…Kagome?" he said uneasily, unsure of how to say what he wanted to express.

She looked at him, a serene smile on her face. She'd made him this happy. Her treat had made him this happy, she couldn't be happier herself.

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

He glanced to the side, unable to meet her gaze. "Um, thanks…"

Her smile grew; wrong, now she couldn't be happier. "You are very welcome."

She took his hand, "But don't forget, this was only part one. We have somewhere else to go."

Inuyasha had forgotten. He had been examining the specially designed "key chain" he had won for being the King of Ramen, it was a shimmering bowl of ramen, complete with meat, egg, and vegetables. He liked it. He'd won it. He'd also won enough money to pay for Kagome's meal, almost evenly. Also, in his pocket was the fo-to-graf of him and Kagome, close and smiling, like they belonged there next to each other.

He could have gone back to Kagome's house now and lived the rest of his life happily off these memories alone, but there was more. His greedy nature couldn't resist.

"So…where we goin' now?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Just wait and see. It'll be fun!"

Giggling, she tugged on his hand and urged him to run with her down the sidewalk. He willingly followed her not wanting to dampen the great mood his victory over the King Bowl had set. Besides, he was actually interested to see where she was taking him.

The city lights were shining brightly, illuminating the night, while people were bustling about shopping and laughing and living their lives. Kagome's time, her world, was an incredible place at night, the lights were entrancing, and the blur of colors they became as they rushed by them was actually kinda pretty.

Kagome skidded to a halt in front of a crowded place. There was a ring of sorts and people were gliding by inside it.

They looked like they were flying. Inuyasha watched, mesmerized. He had to do that.

Reading his mind, Kagome gripped his hand tighter and headed for a small stand off to the side of the ring.

There was a line of people waiting.

Trying to stay warm as they waited, she leaned closer to Inuyasha's side. She felt him tense briefly, then relax and stand beside her, leaning slightly into her as well. She smiled. Tonight was going perfect! They had hardly fought and he was being himself, but not mean and he was having a great time and actually relaxing with her. She hadn't ever imagined it'd go this well.

They made it up to the counter.

She handed the man behind the counter the money for their admission and rented them each a pair of ice skates.

Inuyasha gave the bladed shoes a strange look when she handed them over to him.

Kagome smiled encouragingly, "We put them on and skate on the ice in the rink. It's fun once you get the hang of it." She added teasingly, "Of course, since it's your first time you'll probably fall on your butt a few times. So…if you'd rather sit on the side I'll understand."

Inuyasha huffed and took the bigger pair of blade shoes. "Yeah yeah, I never said I didn't want to." He slung the skates over his shoulder by their laces and walked off to a bench to put them on.

Kagome giggled and followed after him.

After the first major battle he'd had with his shoes back at Kagome's house, he was a master at tying shoes now. Inuyasha laced them up tightly and tossed his shoes at the guy behind the counter. Not waiting for Kagome to finish lacing her skates he went into the rink.

He confidently put his foot out on the ice and stepped off with the other, giving himself a nice push. He balanced atop the thin blade of metal and coasted forward a little ways. His legs began to wobble and he worked to steady himself. A few minutes of practicing and he was confident he could skate circles around Kagome.

A small green blur whooshed by him and he saw that it was Kagome in her clingy green shirt zooming by, backwards.

She could skate backwards… figures.

Shaking his head, amused, Inuyasha took off after her, catching up easily.

"You're pretty good with those things, Kagome."

She smirked, "I get by."

He let out a short laugh, "Heh, right."

Kagome took his hand and teased, "Need my help skating?"

Inuyasha scoffed, but didn't take back his hand. "I got the hang of this already. I am a half demon after all. Anything a human can do, I can do a thousand times better."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, he sure was a cocky little thing wasn't he?

"Oh really?"

Inuyasha removed his hand from hers and smirked, arrogance shining in his golden eyes. "Really."

Using his vastly greater speed he moved ahead of her and passed her, circled the whole rink and came back to skate by her side, now also skating backwards; having accidentally turned around halfway around the rink he'd just gone with it and made it look as if he'd done it on purpose. He grinned, "You still here? Why so slow, Kagome?"

She tried to hit him and missed, throwing her balance off.

Inuyasha saw her going down and rushed to catch her.

He got her by the waist and snapped her up into his arms. He wobbled a bit on his ice skates but managed to stay steady while skating and holding Kagome in his arms.

"Careful, Kagome." He scolded, "Don't do anything stupid."

"And just why would it be stupid?" she shouted.

He stared at her, studying her flushed face. She was getting mad. Because he was good at this skating thing…?

She wiggled a bit, "Put me down, Inuyasha! I paid to skate, so let me skate!"

"Fine, just don't fall and get hurt." He cautioned, not wanting her to injure herself and put an end to the good night he was having.

Kagome slapped away his hands trying to steady her, "I'm fine on my own. I've been doing this a lot longer than you have."

What kind of thing was that to say? Of course she had…he'd only just discovered this skating thing.

He shrugged and skated away, zooming along, weaving through other skaters enjoying the feeling of gliding on his feet. This was almost as fun as running. He wondered…

The curious half demon built up speed, faster and faster skating around and around until he was very nearly soaring. He looked to see if Kagome was impressed, only to see her completely ignoring him; obviously making sure not to look anywhere near his way.

Sighing, he coasted to a slower speed and swept up beside her.

"Miss me?" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome huffed and snapped her head away from him, "No. I'm enjoying myself just fine."

Inuyasha suddenly felt sad. Why was she being like this? It had been fun up until he could skate good…had she wanted him to be bad at this? But anything physical he was basically good at it…why would this be any different?

As always, the human miko confused him beyond words.

Giving himself a tiny shrug he decided to test something and see if he was right.

"Fine, if you don't need me around." He skated away, letting his actions finish his sentence.

He glanced back at her.

Yup. There's the glare…the huff…the frown…the sigh…the pout…the look…

Yeah.

She was upset he was so good. Well tough luck, he was good at stuff like this. It was usually what kept her alive and safe so why was she upset about it now?

Inuyasha thought hard about this issue for a lap around the rink, as he passed her again he took a quick whiff to see how she was feeling.

Angry. Embarrassed. Sad.

But why?

Oh well… it didn't truly matter. He was trying his damndest to keep her from being sad so that on the eve his chances would be the best they could be.

He saw a small crack in the ice coming up and he let the edge of his skate get caught up in it.

He took the fall as gracefully as he could. His right shoulder hitting the ice first, followed by his hip, then the rest of him hit all at once ending with his head cracking into the ice.

Okay…so maybe he'd fallen a bit too hard…

He glanced at his left leg, it was bleeding. Somehow…his right blade had cut his left calf… strange. He sat up slowly, staring at the small vibrant red splatter of his blood on the stark white ice. The colors together were eye catching.

Kagome dropped down on her knees beside him.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Great…now she was going to cry…and here he'd been trying to make her _not_ cry…

"Feh, I'm fine." He indicated the chunk of ice broken from where his head hit, "The ice isn't though."

Kagome stared at him in horror, "How can you joke about this stuff? You could have been badly hurt!"

He smirked. At least she was beginning to learn him better. She used to think that if he bled at all it was a "bad injury".

"I told ya I'm fine." He grumped, trying to stand up.

She helped him to his feet and then skated by his side over to the edge of the rink where they exited.

So…his grand idea had failed. He'd hoped if she'd seen him fall once she'd feel better, for whatever reason she'd been sad. Yet no, he should have known. Blood always ruins anything happening. Injuries of any kind destroy anything good going on.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched a teenaged boy skate by a group of girls trying to show off, he failed to notice the hole Inuyasha's head had left and he crashed down to the ice with a smack of flesh against ice.

Inuyasha smirked wickedly, at least something good came out of his fall. Amusement.

Kagome noticed his expression and immediately knew the cause of it, "You are so bad. So mean. You caused that poor guy to get hurt."

Inuyasha shrugged, remaining silent. He wouldn't bother justifying his amusement at the expense of the human boy, she probably would never get it.

He sat on a bench and removed his skates while Kagome went to get their shoes.

"How did you fall anyway, Inuyasha?" she asked as she was coming back.

He shrugged again, "Just lost balance, no big deal."

Kagome nodded, "I'm glad you didn't get hurt too badly. I'm worried about you're leg and head though."

She sat beside him and began changing her own shoes while he pulled his shoes on, not bothering to try the grand ordeal of tying them right now he just tucked the laces inside the shoes.

"Nah, it's my shoulder that's worse off." He replied before thinking.

Kagome gasped and turned to look at him, eyes wide, "Oh god, did you break it?"

He shook his head, "No. Not my hip either. They're just a little banged up. I'll walk it off and be fine."

"You hurt your hip too?" she asked.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This is my fault. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't gotten so jealous then you wouldn't have gone ahead like that and you never would have gone that fast or fallen so hard. I ruined tonight and the rest of your treat."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You didn't. Tonight's been good."

Kagome looked up at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, so what do you mean by the rest of my treat? There's more?"

Kagome nodded and pointed to a giant circle of lights off in the distance. "I wanted to take you on the Ferris Wheel. It's really pretty at night and at Christmas it's even better because you can see the big Christmas trees everywhere in town."

Inuyasha shrugged and stood up, "So let's go then. Tonight's not over."

"But you're bleeding." She said sadly, eyeing his cut leg.

"Meh, you know it'll heal quick. Come on. Let's go."

Kagome stood up and nodded, "If you're sure."

Inuyasha nodded once, "I am."

Kagome headed for the Ferris Wheel leading the way, trying not to think about the limp Inuyasha was trying to cover.

Inuyasha felt stupid. He'd fallen for nothing. Dammit. He'd wanted to make her cheer up and he'd only made her feel worse. And he'd looked like an idiot for nothing! Double damn dammit.

As they came upon the Ferris Wheel Inuyasha became mesmerized by the constant swirling and flashing of the giant Ferris Wheel's colorful patterns.

Kagome smiled slightly. Maybe tonight wasn't too great a mess if he could still look so amazed at something.

There surprisingly wasn't a line, so Kagome paid for their ride and they stepped up to the loading dock to board the swaying Ferris Wheel cart. Inuyasha took a seat and gazed out of the window, watching the ground gradually shrink away from them.

He turned to Kagome to see if she was cheered up yet and saw that her frown had indeed died away, and was slowly being replaced by a soft unsure smile.

"Kagome, what's the point of this thing?" he asked, trying to continue making her feel better.

"This is it. It's just a nice slow circle around. It gives you a great view and a nice quiet time for riders to be alone together." she replied, staring out the window at the shimmering Christmas decorations. Inuyasha nodded and then the realization hit him.

It was a place meant for riders to be alone together… Kagome had been planning to come here… so…she'd wanted to be alone with him.

He couldn't bring himself to voice this thought. He was honestly scared that if he did she'd deny it and he'd feel too disappointed to enjoy the rest of the Ferris Wheel ride. Being this close to the sky was pretty cool, and it showed just how beautiful the stars really could be.

Inuyasha liked the stars. Seeing them always made him think of Kagome and all the times she'd come sit with him while all their friends were sitting by the fire. It secretly meant a lot to him that she'd choose to leave the fire's warmth just to join him.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." the raven haired girl said from across from the booth.

He turned his eyes to her, giving full attention.

"Keh, I said its fine. The night isn't ruined, Kagome." he said, his frustration lacing his voice.

Kagome winced at the bite in his tone. He was getting mad. She'd ended up ruining tonight anyway.

Inuyasha fidgeted; he could smell her sadness growing. He had to do something…damn. His pride was taking the hit for his team big time tonight…

"Actually, Kagome," he heard the anger in his voice and softened his voice as best he could. "This…this is more fun than I've had in…uh, since I can remember…"

Her eyes brightened, "Really?"

He nodded.

A moment of silence passed between them, Inuyasha could practically feel the tension fading away.

"So, uh…ya know, you're definitely all made up to me now…" he mumbled, feeling more than a little awkward, not to mention frustrated and tired. Who would have known it took so much effort and energy being nice. Sensitivity was greatly overrated…

Kagome's smile grew bigger and she lunged for him, looping her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you."

His ear twitched, a sign of his confusion, she knew.

"For being so nice tonight. It…it can't be easy for you." she explained, blushing.

Inuyasha met her blush and raised it two. "Keh." he looked away from her, unable to handle the emotion shining in her eyes.

She got off him and sat beside him on his bench instead of going back to her previous seat across from him.

They rode the rest of the ride down in comfortable silence.

As they were exiting the cart, once it had come to a stop, Kagome took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she led him through the crowd, heading towards home.

Upon reaching her house Inuyasha had a somewhat sickening thought; he had no reason to sleep with Kagome tonight. Once he'd been sick, the other she'd fallen asleep first and he'd put her to bed and she hadn't known he'd sat with her a while. But tonight…he had no excuse as of yet.

Kagome must've sensed his change in attitude because she glanced at him and asked with a small smile on her lips, "Inuyasha? You alright?"

Nodding, the young man didn't bother to fake a smile, he rarely smiled anyway, it was nothing out of the ordinary for him to look grumpy.

"Did you not have a fun time tonight?" she asked, a slight hint of sadness in her soft voice.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I did. I told you"

Kagome took his words as truth and nodded, "Ok, good. I wanted tonight to be really great."

Inuyasha nodded, this time a ghost of a smile on his lips, "It was."

She nodded, once again accepting what he said; though concern lingered in her expression, she knew something was bugging him.

Holding back a sigh he pushed away his sudden case of disappointment, he had no reason really to be sad. He'd spent the evening with Kagome, on what was basically a date, which was that thing she talked about meaning relationship. And that… that word meant love.

That thought alone killed his melancholy mood because it meant tomorrow stood a better chance of going well.

He followed Kagome into her house and greeted her family with her as they continued on upstairs to her bedroom.

Once they were inside her room, Kagome let out a long rather loud sigh.

"We are going to have such a busy day tomorrow!" she exclaimed in a whispered voice, minding his sensitive ears.

Inuyasha walked over to his spot on the floor against the wall, directly across the room from her bed.

As he plopped down he glanced at her idly, showing her he was still listening. The girl didn't really need much more to go on to keep talking; sometimes the hanyou bet she just liked to hear her own voice.

As he figured, Kagome continued, walking over and plopping down on her puffy pink bed, "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We have to prepare for actual Christmas day, which means going grocery shopping; and boy, Inuyasha, if you thought the mall was bad just wait til you see how crazy the grocery store is. Even though it's not that big a deal here, Christmas still gives people a reason to get together and have big fancy meals. Which people love to do, a lot of them will take any excuse they can get to make something into an event. So the grocery store is always a little hazardous."

Inuyasha had closed his eyes, resting against the wall, but he quirked one eyebrow at the hazardous comment to show he was still listening to her.

Kagome giggled quietly at his expression, "Then we have to do any last minute present shopping, though I think I may already have a gift for everyone this year…but I feel I'm forgetting something…"

She shrugged and a yawn escaped her.

Kagome stood up and walked to her closet, pulling open the door.

"I'm going to change, Inuyasha, could you get out a sec?" she asked over her shoulder, already rifling through her clothes deciding what pajamas to wear.

Silently he stood and left her bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him, he turned and came face to face with, well, the rest of Kagome's family.

Her mom, her grandfather, and her little brother all stood there staring at him with expectant gazes.

"Well what happened, Inuyasha?" Souta exclaimed quietly.

"Yes, dear, how did things go tonight?" Ms. Higurashi urged.

"Don't defile my grandaughter, beast!"Grandpa shouted, thrusting his finger into the tip of Inuyasha's nose.

Inuyasha growled softly, "Shut it, old man, I haven't done a thing to Kagome."

The grandfather was dealt two blows to his body, one to the back of his balding head by Ms. Higurashi and the other to his side with Souta's elbow.

"Inuyasha was a complete gentleman, I'm sure." Ms. Higurashi reprimanded the elder gently.

"Yeah, grandpa, Inuyasha is too cool to be like that!" Souta muttered angrily, but then turned his adoring eyes on the half demon, "Right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha coughed nervously. All this attention…

He didn't know how to handle it.

"Um, yeah, kid." he mumbled and then nodded to Ms. Higurashi.

"I, uh, thanks." he told her awkwardly, for what he was thanking her…he wasn't quite sure. Could it be for letting him go out on a date with Kagome? For outwardly supporting his feelings for her daughter? For just being so damned nice?

He had no clue.

Glaring one last time at the grandpa, who glared back just as fiercely with his cataract glazed eyes, Inuyasha made his way through the tiny mob and down the staircase. Without stopping he went straight out of the house and into the yard, rounding the corner of the house he headed for the Tree of Ages. It was still glittering and glistening with the decorations Kagome had forced upon the timeless landmark.

Shaking his head with amusement Inuyasha leapt up into the lower branches of the tree and he sat contemplating the next day.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve… how was he going to go about actually telling Kagome…what he had to tell her?

Now that the time was drawing closer he was becoming more and more uncertain that he could do it.

Leaning back, he stared up at the shimmering stars and sighed, watching his breath poof out in a cloud. How the hell was he going to pull this off?

He noticed Kagome waving at him from her bedroom window. He hopped to the roof of the old house and crept quietly to her window.

"You didn't have to go outside you know…" she said, a little confused as to why he had.

Inuyasha shrugged. He wasn't sure whether telling her he was escaping her family was a good thing to do or not; so as always when in doubt, he shut up.

Kagome smiled at him and then went over to her bed, "Well let's get some sleep so we're ready for tomorrow."

Nodding, he settled back into the spot he'd claimed before being sent out.

Letting his head fall back against the cool surface of the wall Inuyasha struggled to quiet his nerves and calm the butterflies in his stomach. Tomorrow…could possibly be the biggest day of his life.

He remembered back to the day he'd first told Kikyo, well more like hinted at it; he hadn't felt as bold with Kikyo as he did now with Kagome.

Her gentle but definite rejection had stung, bad; and Inuyasha was afraid he couldn't face such a feeling again. Especially from Kagome…the one who'd accepted everything about him…the one who smiled just because he came near to her…the one who stood proudly at his side and declared them as an equal, or even better, put him above her…

To be that special to someone…meant something right?

Glancing up at her where she lay in her cozy bed, fading away into slumber, Inuyasha's eyes softened and he felt his anxiety begin to diminish. If anyone would accept his feelings…if anyone could love him…he was almost positive it was Kagome.

With that thought secure in his mind he too began to drift to sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled softly.

Inuyasha grunted, "Mm?"

"Does your hip still hurt? And your shoulder?" she asked sleepily.

Inuyasha thought about it and decided they were a bit uncomfortable still, "Not too much."

"You can lay in bed with me. Mattress is soft, for hurt parts." She explained, not truly making sense in her drowsiness.

Smiling softly to himself, Inuyasha nodded and stood up.

"Thanks, Kagome." He said as he crawled into her bed beside her.

He had to admit…laying down on her mattress certainly did feel better on his hip and shoulder than sitting on the floor…but they'd be better by morning so should he really be doing this?

Inuyasha closed his eyes, breathing in her soothing scent. Of course he should be doing it, Kagome knew how fast he healed, and she still asked him to join. That made it ok.

Satisfied with this logic, Inuyasha slipped peacefully into sleep next to the already slumbering Kagome.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke at the sound of a knock on Kagome's door.<p>

Instantly awake he jerked up alert, focusing on the door.

He heard giggling, and feminine voices trying to whisper, accompanied by one male voice.

Feeling his insides ice over Inuyasha knew exactly who was on the other side of that door! Her squealing friends and that spineless sack of worthless!

He rolled over and placed his hand on Kagome's mouth, waking her but muffling the gasp of alarm she squeaked out.

He used his free hand to put a finger to his lips and then point to her door.

She nodded and tried to listen for who was there, catching on to his warning fairly easy.

Kagome, just as Inuyasha had, caught the sound of hushed laughter and recognized the voices of her friends immediately.

Her eyes doubled and she groaned against the warm calloused hand still against her mouth.

Her friends! That was who'd she'd forgotten! Last night she'd been pretty sure she'd been forgetting something, and it had been them.

She'd gotten a gift for Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, even Kirara and Myoga; but she'd completely forgotten Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi!

It was then she heard the fourth voice shush the girls behind her door and Kagome groaned again, receiving a strange look from Inuyasha. Hojo, she'd forgotten Hojo as well.

There was another knock on her bedroom door and Inuyasha began to panic. He had to hide!

He released Kagome and dove into her closet shutting it silently.

Kagome situated her hair as best she could and went to open her door.

"Yes?" she asked, pulling the door open.

The three girls greeted her in unison, "Hey Kagome!"

Yuka hugged her first, followed by Eri, and ending with Ayumi who smiled apologetically, "Sorry to wake you up, Kagome. We know you need all the rest you can get."

Eri nodded, "Yeah, how is your carpel tunnel anyway? Still flaring up?"

Kagome's face twitched but she had to be thankful that it at least didn't involve something embarrassing this time. Her grandfather had been known to get quite creative with her fake illnesses.

Kagome smiled hesitantly, "Oh, I think it's clearing up, finally."

Yuka grinned, "That's great! So you're feeling better?"

Kagome nodded, "I think so."

Hojo who'd been standing back letting the girls have their moment voiced his presence, "That's so good to hear! I had brought you this basket collection of salves and oils to help you but I'm glad you won't need them."

Kagome smiled, no longer surprised by the young man's odd gifts. "Thanks, Hojo."

He smiled brightly and handed her the giant basket, a pink bow tied extravagantly to the handle.

Eri exclaimed, "That's right! That's why we're here!" she went back to the hall where she and the other girls had left their presents in the excitement of seeing Kagome again.

She brought them to Kagome, "This one is from me, the one in the gift bag is from Yuka and the one with the fancy ribbon is Ayumi's."

Kagome nodded and thanked each girl. Going over to her bed she placed them all on it and sat beside them.

"Open them." Yuka said with a big smile.

"We weren't sure what to get you, so we hope you like them." Ayumi told Kagome, her eyes warm and friendly.

Kagome nodded and opened Yuka's first, she opened the bag and dug through the tissue paper.

Her fingers brushed a small box and she pulled out her gift.

It was a slim box.

Opening it she found the prettiest pen set. There were three, each a different size and tip style. The pens were all three silver metal and on the end of the clip was a bejeweled decoration. One had a red heart, one had diamond like stones forming a wing, and the last had a blue and black yin yang symbol.

"They're not real jewels or anything, but you know, I thought since you journal you'd like them." Yuka explained.

Kagome beamed happily as she nodded, gently gliding her finger over the smooth metal of one pen. "Thank you, Yuka, they're so beautiful."

"Mine next!" Eri said with a squeal.

Kagome smiled, she bet that inside the closet Inuyasha just glared at Eri.

Obediently, Kagome began to unwrap Eri's present next. It was a thin rectangular box, and so Kagome was guessing it was clothing of some sort.

Kagome finished unwrapping it to reveal a white box and lifting off the lid Kagome's eyes doubled.

It…was definitely clothing…maybe?

"Th-thank you, Eri." Kagome stuttered out as she stared at the lacey white lingerie in the box she held.

Eri grinned, "With this get up, you will definitely make sure that two timing boyfriend of yours never goes back to that other girl again."

Kagome blushed a bright red and nodded, covering the lingerie and thanking Eri once again.

Eri laughed and added, "You are too shy right now, but trust me, the time will come when you'll want to get his attention like that. And when you do, he will be putty in your hands for the rest of his life if you wear that."

Kagome's flushed face grew even redder as she nodded, unable to speak.

Ayumi, took pity on the horrified Kagome and the equally embarrassed Hojo who was currently acting as if a poster on Kagome's wall was the most interesting he'd ever seen.

"What a cute kitten", he kept saying to himself. "So cute…"

"Open mine next, Kagome." Ayumi said, changing the subject.

Kagome smiled gratefully at her curly haired friend and began to unwrap Ayumi's present, it was a little larger than the other two presents.

Once it was revealed Kagome sighed with relief. She could always count on Ayumi to be a safe gifter.

It was a sewing kit complete with pale blue starting fabric that felt light and smooth.

"Thank you, Ayumi, I've been wanting to learn how to sew better actually."

Ayumi smiled sweetly, her eyes closed with her joy as she explained, "I thought since you get sick so much, you'd like a new hobby. That fabric is for a dress. The directions to making it are in the box under the kit. It will look very pretty on you. I think you could hold on to your bad boy boyfriend with it, as well."

Or perhaps, she wasn't so safe of a gifter…

Eri giggled, "I know! She could wear my gift under the dress! Then he'd be her love slave!"

Kagome's three friends giggled together while Kagome silently died of humiliation.

Said bad boy two timing boyfriend was sitting in the closet wondering just who her boyfriend was…because he didn't know she called him that with her friends…how was she going to explain this to him?

Eri plopped down beside Kagome, "Too bad you can't sew like super fast."

Kagome turned to look at Eri, "What? Why?"

"Well, there's this Christmas Eve party tonight at this girl's house." Eri said, an impish glint in her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome asked, not really interested in going to any parties, especially considering Inuyasha would probably hate parties.

"Mhm, I think…it's someone you might know." Eri said giggling.

Kagome unknowingly took the bait, "I do? Who?"

Yuka laughed, "Me."

Kagome's mouth dropped open, "Oh."

Eri put her arm around Kagome, "So since you're feeling better, you should totally come! Maybe if you ask nicely, Hojo here will even be your date!"

Hojo, hearing his name looked up his cute face flushed, "W-What?"

Kagome could swear from the closet she heard Inuyasha growling.

"Um, n-no. I'd rather go with my actual boyfriend. He's…he's working on being better right now. Less two timing."

Her three friends grinned, "Great! So you can bring him!"

Yuka, who looked ecstatic, said, "The party starts at nine!"

"We can't wait to see your bad boy boyfriend again." Ayumi said, she chuckled, "But make sure he behaves, ok?"

Kagome tried to argue. She didn't want to go to a party.

But what could she say?

It was her friend Yuka's party…it would hurt her feelings if Kagome didn't go, especially since she could see that Kagome was perfectly healthy.

"Uh…"Kagome tried to speak.

Eri stood and ushered the others towards the door, "We have to get going, we're helping her set up for the party tonight! See you at nine, Kagome! We're so glad you're feeling better!"

Before Kagome could even blink, all four visitors were gone out of her bedroom, the door shut behind them.

Inuyasha burst out of the closet.

"Why didn't you say no?" he snapped.

Kagome frowned, "I…I didn't know how…"

Trying to be nicer, remembering that it was Christmas Eve after seeing her so upset, Inuyasha quieted his tone a bit, "And who is this boyfriend, Kagome? Huh? You never felt the need to mention this asshole before." he growled softly.

Kagome stared at the seething hanyou.

How could she tell him it was, well, him?

"Well…"

"I bet half the times you were wanting to come back to this time you just wanted to sneak off to your stupid boyfriend." he yelled.

He was really angry. Kagome continued to sit and stare at him. Why? Why was he so angry?

Inuyasha could not feel anything but fury. He would not let the pain in his chest take over.

She had a boyfriend? How was this possible? She'd never said anything about a boyfriend!

Now, Inuyasha knew a little about the word boyfriend and from what he knew of the word; his chances of her having feelings for him too just disappeared. There was no longer any point to this whole Christmas Eve plan.

After all the work he'd put into it, and all the time he'd spent worrying over it…it was pointless. She was already taken.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said slowly.

"What?" he growled, unable to hold his anger in; he was furious. He'd let himself hope. How could he have been so stupid?

"I, uh, don't really have a boyfriend…" she mumbled, ducking her head in shame.

Inuyasha stopped ranting and looked at her, "What?"

"See…sometimes…when I'd come home it was after you and I had a fight or something. And then I'd see my friends and they'd ask what was wrong….and you've seen how they can be, it's hard to get out of answering them. So…I'd vent about you. And I never said it, but they thought it's how I meant everything…so they uh, they think you're my boyfriend." Kagome stumbled out her explanation, her words gradually speeding up until Inuyasha could barely make out what she was saying.

He…was the boyfriend?

Kagome risked a glance at him from beneath her bangs and she saw the perplexed look on his face.

"Are you still really mad at me? I….I didn't know how to make them understand…."

He shook his head and sat down in the floor, right where he'd been standing.

He was the boyfriend.

Even if she hadn't first said it, she hadn't been able to convince them he wasn't either.

Perhaps…there was still reason for hope.

Kagome noticed how he calmed down and she ignored that tickle of hopefulness in the back of her mind. He hadn't been upset for anything like that…it hadn't been jealousy…it'd just been him not wanting to be left out, not wanting for her to keep something from him. He always took it so personally if she did.

"Sorry I didn't tell you…" she said hoping he wouldn't stay mad, she didn't want them to fight today. It was Christmas Eve, she wanted today to be smooth and enjoyable, no fighting between them.

He nodded, "It's…ok…"

He could barely speak around the lump in his throat, he imagined it was the great big wad of relief that he felt.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha ducked and weaved through the crowd of bat shit crazy people.<p>

They were back in the "Maul"; and the place was finally living up to its name.

People were tackling other people. He'd actually witnessed a takedown in perfect form, he just wasn't sure the granny had deserved the attack…

Apparently that toy was very precious.

As they squeezed through the food court, he spied a pair of muscular men scuffling violently over some type of doll.

Again, a few stores down he beheld the sight of two adult ladies wrestling on the "Maul" floor, pulling at each other's hair, though he was unsure of what they were fighting over; though he doubted it mattered considering vultures in dresses had swooped in and scavenged everything the women had dropped at the start of their brawl.

Kagome took his hand and squeezed gently as she tugged him away from the scene. She wasn't certain, but she felt the violence was energizing the hanyou, which might not be too good…what if he jumped in and joined?

She was here to get a present for Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi and Hojo; that was it. She planned to grab them something and got out as fast as possible.

A large rotund man bumped into Kagome and the momentum of his wide hips knocked her against the wall.

From beside her she felt more than saw the boy stiffen, then she heard Inuyasha growl softly. She turned to see if he was ok, if maybe the crowd was getting to be too much for him, if he was overwhelmed; and she saw the angry fire in his golden eyes.

Oh no, she knew what was coming!

Before Kagome could stop him, Inuyasha grabbed the rolling man's shirt collar from behind and jerked him back, making it look like a simple feat with his super strength.

"Bastard! You hurt her! You dare touch, Kagome!" he growled in the man's shocked face. Inuyasha held the man by the front of his shirt, growling menacingly, a fist hovering dangerously over the offender of Kagome. "I'll kill you for it."

Kagome hurried to his side and placed a gentle hand on his arm, the one holding the man hostage.

"Inuyasha, I think it was an accident…" she said softly, making him focus on her words.

His eyes looked a little red tinted, as she'd feared; he was getting overwhelmed by all the angry scents and the tension surrounding them. The violence was going to his head, amping his adrenaline way too highly.

Inuyasha's eyes darted to her for a second and then he snarled into the man's face, "It doesn't matter. He didn't even look remorseful, no doubt he's too fat to have room for manners, his lard probably swallowed them."

Kagome sighed, and turned her face to the man, "I suggest you apologize to me, if you want to walk away. If you don't…you'll be lucky to crawl away really…"

His fearful eyes widened and he nodded, "Ok, I'm sorry! I'm really, really, sorry!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he laughed viciously, "Too bad I don't believe you."

Inuyasha was about to hit the guy when Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha!"

Her anger reached him and his hazy golden eyes looked at her.

"Put the man down! You are ruining my Christmas Eve!" she yelled, her eyes filled with frustration.

Inuyasha's eyes had returned to normal and he nodded, his clawed hand slowly unclenching to release his blubbery prisoner.

The man waddled away calling out every curse and insult he could.

Kagome stared after the man, her left eye twitching with anger.

Inuyasha made an "I told you so!" face and she nodded, "Alright, Inuyasha. Teach him manners."

The young silver haired man grinned maliciously, "Right."

He rushed the rude blob as Kagome stood and waited patiently for her hanyou to finish venting. Maybe after this, his mind will be clearer and this won't happen again.

When he returned a few minutes later, Kagome turned her nose up to the guy crumpled in the floor. As they began to head for the store she needed to go in a crowd began to gather around him to see what had happened; the legend of the young white haired avenger spread quickly and everyone started to act a little more polite in fear they'd be his next victim. There were still arguments, but fewer punches were thrown, less blood drawn.

Kagome quickly picked out a shirt she felt was perfect for Eri and moved on to another store, once again taking Inuyasha's hand.

He held it tightly and kept close to her side, as if guarding her from the crowd.

In the next store, Kagome spotted a beautiful cell phone cover that would fit Yuka exactly. However, as she was reaching for it, another hand also tried to swipe it from its place on the wall.

Kagome glared the other teenage girl down, but the girl held firmly. That is, until Kagome changed her expression, morphing it into the face she saved especially for Inuyasha when he was doing something remarkably stupid.

The girl flinched and when she blinked Kagome snatched the cell phone cover and headed for the register.

Inuyasha followed, smiling with bemusement; no one else can stand a chance in the face of Kagome's temper, she was almost as scary as he was.

Kagome shouted at a guy who tried to cut in line and he cowered away, retreating to the back of the line with his proverbial tail tucked tightly between his legs.

Inuyasha chuckled, or perhaps…even scarier than he was at times…

They pushed their way out of that store and hurried to the final one they needed for the day, the bookstore. It was in the far back of the "Maul" on the second floor. But in this store was the quote "perfect" gift for Ayumi and also for Hojo, apparently she was something of a bookworm and Hojo was just a weird guy according to Kagome.

Kagome would get her the newest installment in a series she knew Ayumi still followed religiously.

For Hojo, she was certain something in there that would just scream out his name, maybe something about advances in home remedies.

The bookstore was gigantic so she described the picture the book cover would bear and sent Inuyasha in one direction in the bookstore while she took the other. If they split the work up, maybe they'd find it faster.

Inuyasha zoomed through the crowd, weaving through them, almost like a ghost, never even being noticed.

He scanned the rows and rows of books searching for something that held the description of this book.

He spotted something and smiled triumphantly as he snagged it and made his way to Kagome.

"Oi, this it?" he called as he reached her.

Kagome read the title and shook her head, "Nope. Keep looking."

Irritated, Inuyasha tossed the book over his shoulder and hurried back to his side of the store.

The projectile book hit a shopper in the head and fell into his arms.

At first pissed that he'd been assaulted with literature the man looked for the culprit, but when he found there was none he could easily pinpoint, he glared at the book instead.

He then smiled brightly, this was what he was looking for! Hugging the book closely he skipped merrily to the check out counter.

Inuyasha ran back to Kagome, another book in his hand.

"Is it this one?"

Kagome squinted at it from where she stood a few feet away and then frowned, shaking her head. "No."

Growling he dashed off to find another.

Moments later he was back, "This one?"

Kagome again frowned and shook her head, "No."

"Agh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, running off again.

Minutes passed before he returned, "How bout this one?"

Kagome examined the book and sadly shook her head, "Nope…I'm beginning to think we won't find a copy…"

Inuyasha dashed off, he'd find her this book if it killed him.

Kagome searched the shelves around her for anything that seemed it'd be interesting to a guy like Hojo.

She picked up a book entitled "How to be a Better You".

It looked like an everyday run of the mill health and life improvement book; perfect for Hojo the health obsessed.

Almost fifteen minutes passed before Inuyasha reappeared beside her.

Kagome looked at him expectantly, then gasped. He was holding a giant stack of books.

One by one he held them up to be inspected; and, one by one they were rejected and thrown back over his shoulder. Each one landing in the unsuspecting lap or arms of a frazzled customer. Each time…it was what they were searching for…

Yet another legend was formed about Inuyasha on this day, this time he was a helpful Christmas Angel who brought what one sought to people if they were seeking it for a special someone.

The third from last book he held up miraculously was the book for Ayumi.

Kagome celebrated as she clutched the book to her chest, protecting it from the crowd.

Inuyasha tossed the final two books over his shoulder, over the shelf behind him; they landed on the feet of a particularly frantic shopper.

She whooped in triumph when she spied the titles of the books that may have crushed her toes. Now her children would have what they wanted for Christmas!

Now, with her shopping list completed, Kagome wanted nothing more than to just make it out of the mall alive.

Inuyasha stood behind her, waiting for her to show what their next move was.

She turned to him and smiled apologetically, "Sorry it's taking so long, I'm trying to find the easiest and clearest path out of this place."

He raised his eyebrows, "We done?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, Kagome, I'd say the most direct path is up and over" he said, glancing up at the rafters high above the crowd of Christmas Eve shoppers.

Kagome was about to protest, when he scooped her up in his arms and soared up into the air.

He landed smoothly on a beam and fixed her bags so nothing would fly out, tucking her and her parcels against his chest.

"Hang on." he instructed before leaping down towards the ground.

He hit the ground and soared up and over the crowd again, bypassing the beam this time he just found another landing spot on the floor and then took off from there. They quickly reached the exit and Kagome felt Inuyasha breathe a sigh of relief as they left the monstrous building behind.

He didn't put her down once they were outside, he simply held her tighter and leapt higher, farther.

He carried her the whole way home.

Inuyasha had missed holding her.

When they were in the feudal era he would carry her on his back often, and when he had to rescue her, he had several times he got to hold her in his arms, against his chest.

Here, in her world, in her time, he hardly ever had a reason.

Once they landed at the top of the monumental staircase leading up to the shrine Inuyasha set her down.

Kagome blushed and fixed her clothes, a simple sweater and jeans, "Thanks, Inuyasha, for your help. I'd still be in there if it weren't for you."

He shrugged, "Yeah well, I was getting sick of the place. Now I see why they call it the Maul."

Kagome giggled and decided it wasn't worth it, it was fine to leave him believing that was what the place was called. Besides, it sounded exactly the same, really, so few people would get there was a difference at all.

Kagome headed inside so he followed her.

Ms. Higurashi greeted them warmly, "Back already? My, the crowd must not be that bad this year."

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Not when you go shopping with Inuyasha. The guy doesn't fool around."

Inuyasha couldn't tell if she was mocking him or not, but he kept quiet because of the smile on her face.

Mama Higurashi chuckled into her hand, "Oh, I see. Well, I will have to take him with me next time I go out grocery shopping."

"Did you already go today?" Kagome asked.

Ms. Higurashi answered with a smile, "Mhm, I went while you were out."

"We were going to do that for you once we got back, I'm sorry, mama."

Ms. Higurashi waved her away with a kindly chuckle, "It was no big deal, a few rude people here and there, I managed myself well enough. Besides, you had to get gifts for your friends, and I knew you'd be tired after the Christmas Eve mall crowd."

Kagome nodded and turned to go up to her room, "Thanks, mama. We're going to go rest for a while. It _was_ pretty crazy out there."

" You're welcome, dear," Mama Higurashi called after them, "I'll let you know when lunch is ready."

"Thanks, mama." Kagome replied, heading up the stairs.

Once in her bedroom, both teens plopped down with a great big sigh.

The two realized they'd done it in unison and they laughed softly.

It was weird to Inuyasha, to be sitting in her bedroom laughing with her. Hell, it was odd when he actually smiled, so to be laughing…even the slightest bit, was just plain uncharted emotional territory.

Kagome lay back and relaxed into her mattress.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked, wanting to continue enjoying this rare mood of his.

The boy shrugged, "I guess."

"I hope you like my present. I thought about it a really long time before I decided on what to get you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a split second, then he forced them back to normal.

She'd gotten him a present…

His gaze softened, only Kagome…

He smirked confidently, "Well, I dunno if I'll like yours, but I do know you're gonna love what I got you."

This caught her attention and she sat up to look at him, "You got me something?" she asked, her surprise evident.

"Yeah, don't you remember? I went shopping with your mom." he grumbled.

Kagome's blank stare told him she didn't remember.

Had he told her he'd gone out with her mom? It had all been a bit of a blur after yesterday night…going out with her erased all other memories of the day before.

Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly, "No big deal. I went Christmas shopping with your mom while you were out. I even got her something, though she don't know."

Kagome's eyes sparkled as she scooted closer, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Oooo, what'd you get her?"

Inuyasha turned away, trying not to blush, "You just have to wait and see, like everybody else."

Kagome pouted, "Aw, that's no fair, Inuyasha."

He glared at her, "How you figure?"

She smiled, "Cuz I really wanna know."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome logic…it didn't make sense to anyone else, just Kagome.

"Come on, Inuyasha, just show me." she whined playfully.

He shook his head, "Can't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz, it's wrapped up, wench."

Kagome ignored the wench and stared at him skeptically, "You didn't make my mother wrap her own present did you?" she asked with a deadpan voice and narrow eyes.

"Keh, as if I would. I wrapped it myself." he huffed, crossing his arms.

Kagome smiled, "And did you wrap mine yourself too?"

He nodded, refusing to look at her.

Her insides got all hot and fluttery. Inuyasha had gotten her something, and wrapped it himself. He'd had to learn how, she was almost sure of it. How could he possibly already know how to use wrapping paper?

He'd learned it just for her…and her mom, but mostly her, at least in her head that's what she'd say.

"That's…really sweet, Inuyasha."

He shrugged, "Weren't you gonna take a nap or somethin?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not really sleepy, just tired."

Nodding his understanding, Inuyasha fell back onto his back, laying in the middle of Kagome's floor.

"Well, you might wanna try…you have to go to that damned stupid party tonight." he grumbled grumpily.

Kagome smiled at his grumpy tone and reminded him, "You're going with me too you know. Unless…" she added teasingly, "You want them trying to make me dance with Hojo all night…"

She heard him huff, "Fine, I'll go. Damn."

Kagome giggled, "They're going to think you're my boyfriend, think you can handle that kind of attention for one night? It'll only be for a few hours."

He didn't answer, just kinda grunted.

Kagome took it as a maybe and continued, "I feel I should warn you. Parties here, in this time can be a little different from the parties and festivals in the feudal era."

"Well, yeah, I figured…" he muttered, still sounding grumpy.

He was a bit moodier today, than yesterday.

"It's very loud and there's a lot of dancing, and not normal dancing like you're used to…this dancing is more…" Kagome struggled to think of a word, "provocative." she supplied. It was hard to think of a word to describe the style of dancing, without making it sound like a whore house to him.

Another grunt, did he want further explanation?

"Um…like…the two dancing are a lot closer physically. And they touch a lot. It can sometimes become a competition, everyone tries to see who can be the most…"

"Provocative?" he guessed.

"Yeah. Provocative…"

"Do you want to dance at the party?" he asked after several minutes.

His voice sounded weird, but Kagome couldn't place why.

"I won't make you do that. It's already enough that you're going to pretend to be my boyfriend for the night…I couldn't ask for more." she said, blushing brighter than the sun.

She saw him shrug against her carpet, "I have to be a convincing boyfriend, right? So they shut up about it, right? Would dancing this provocative way do that?"

Kagome thought about it and decided that it actually might. If she and Inuyasha can show they are happy and fine together, maybe they'll stop trying to force poor Hojo on her, and they'll quit wanting to talk about him as much. It's like, anytime she came home and ran into them, they had to know what was going on with her and her two timing boyfriend.

"Well, maybe…I'll let you see what it's like before you agree to anything though. And seriously, the music there is going to be loud, we'll have to find a way to muffle the sound from your ears or you might go deaf or something." Kagome said, thinking out loud.

Inuyasha leaned up on his elbows. "How you gonna do that?"

He'd been a little worried about it himself.

Kagome got up and walked over to her dresser.

She pulled out one of the drawers and rifled around in it a while.

Minutes later she pulled out a thin black scarf.

She saw the face Inuyasha was giving it and she quickly explained it, "Another Christmas present from Eri. She's a bit…sex crazed."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose and he stared at the scarf. Sex…involving a scarf…he could only think of about three ways it could happen; and each imaginative idea sent a thrill down his spine straight to his loins. Suddenly feeling hot Inuyasha walked over to the window and opened it, getting a gulp of fresh air. He sat on the window sill and stared at the almost see through silky black fabric.

"An-anyway, if we cover your ears with this and then top it off with your new hat that should block the noise at least enough that the party doesn't make you deaf for life." Kagome said, trying to ignore the heat in his golden eyes.

Why was it there? Was he just being a pervert? Or dare she dream, was he thinking about sex with a scarf…with her?

Shoving those thoughts away she returned to trying not to think about it.

Inuyasha asked, "We can test it right now. You got a way to play music loud?"

Nodding, Kagome said, "Maybe not as loud as it would be at a party, but I may be able to come close."

She walked over to her closet and reached up to the shelf above the clothes.

When she came back out of the closet, she held a small rounded box like item in her hands.

"This is a CD player. If I play a CD at full volume maybe it will be close to the party volume."

Inuyasha crossed over to where she was setting it up on her dresser top.

She turned to him and motioned for him to bow his head so that she could tie the scarf around his ears.

Inuyasha obliged and waited patiently, holding his breath as her slim fingers tickled around his ears making him stiffen.

When she was done she picked up his hat from where it had landed on the floor when he'd flopped back moments ago and placed it on his head over his now covered ears.

Inuyasha fixed it a little, making it sit on his head better and then motioned for her to begin the test.

She turned the volume knob as far up as it could go and then pressed play, quickly covering her ears so she too didn't hear the music full volume either.

The music began to blast from the speakers and Kagome clutched her ears tighter.

She studied Inuyasha, his face looked pained, but he didn't seem to be in total agony.

Kagome mouthed to him, "You ok?"

He stared at her mouth a moment longer than he needed to and she blushed. What was that about?

Inuyasha finally nodded and Kagome realized the predicament she was now in.

The time had come to turn the blaring music off…but Inuyasha didn't know how, and he probably wouldn't understand the instructions on how to if she mouthed them to him, and so her only option was to quickly remove one hand and press the stop button.

She wasn't looking forward to it though.

Grimacing, she removed one hand from her ears and hurried to shut it off.

Slapping the button, the music cut off. Kagome sighed her relief at the disappearance of the rampage on her ears.

There was a knock on her door.

"Kagome? What was the meaning of that?" her mother called from the other side.

Kagome rushed to the door and pulled it open, smiling apologetically she answered, "Sorry, mama, we were testing a way to protect Inuyasha's ears tonight at Yuka's party. I think we found it though, so we won't do it again."

Ms. Higurashi nodded, her smile a bit strained, "Okay…just…if you have to…give a little warning next time."

Kagome nodded, "Sorry, mama…"

The woman nodded once and then turned to leave.

Kagome closed the door and looked at Inuyasha, he'd removed the scarf and hat.

"Did it work ok?"

He shrugged, "I could still hear it, but it didn't kill me like I thought it would so it should be fine."

Kagome smiled, "Good. Let's pick out what we'll wear tonight."

Inuyasha resisted rolling his eyes. Why did women like to do this? First her mother, now Kagome…

With a heavy sigh he dropped down onto her bed and sat praying this went by quickly.

After the long wardrobe discussion, lunch, wrapping the three gifts they'd bought, and an eggnog break it was almost time to get ready to go to the party.

While Kagome went to take a bath, Inuyasha snuck off to the feudal era to retrieve his gift for Mama Higurashi.

He felt a little bad, after seeing Souta's adoration this morning, for not remembering to get the kid something…

And the old man would just use his lack of gift as another excuse to hate Inuyasha…

He went up to one of the highest branches in the tree of ages and reached into a small hole up there. Inside the hole was his emergency money stash.

He took it out and went into the village.

Searching through the towns, he wondered around trying to pick something out for Souta first.

Sango was walking through the small town, the tiny Kirara at her heels, when they both spotted Inuyasha, though he was dressed oddly and not in his normal bright red fire rat cloth.

"Inuyasha?" the demon slayer asked, as she approached. "What brings you here? I thought you were with Kagome?"

He shrugged, how to explain everything…? Did he have to?

"Did the two of you fight again?" she asked, concern in her chocolaty gaze.

Inuyasha huffed, "No."

Sango relaxed, "I see. That's good. But then, why are you back, Inuyasha? Were you not supposed to be gone for a few more days? And why are you dressed so strangely?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "These are clothes from Kagome's time. I had to wear them. We are supposed to be gone a few more days. I'm not stayin here long."

Sango nodded, "Alright, so is it a secret as to why you're here?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Kind of."

Sango watched him glance at the merchant's stand behind him and she smiled knowingly, she'd been told of the Christmas holiday by Kagome before the two had gone away.

Inuyasha was looking for the gift traditionally given at the holiday.

Sango studied the merchandise, but why was he inspecting children's toys?

"Are you planning to buy Kagome one of these?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the idea.

"No." he snapped, he then deflated some, "Her brother."

Sango stared at the hanyou questioningly, "Her…brother? Do you mean Souta?",remembering the child's name from many long discussions in the hot springs with Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, "The kid worships me…I have to do it."

Sango smiled and nodded, "I understand. Then if it is you he idolizes, why not give him something you'd like as a child his age?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I didn't like anything."

Sango placed a hand on her hip, "Come now, nothing? You didn't like a single thing?"

Inuyasha struggled to think back, through the painful memories all the way back to the innocence he'd once possessed.

He'd always liked watching the other little boys act like soldiers with their wooden swords…he'd always wanted one.

After many moments he answered softly, "Maybe…a toy sword?"

Sango smiled warmly, "That sounds wonderful for a young boy."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement and started to walk to the best shop to buy toy swords. Several people sold them, only one old man made real quality work.

Sango strolled with him silently accompanying him.

They reached the old man's tiny hut and Inuyasha yelled inside, "Old man, I wish to be a sword from you."

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the wave of small cracks and pops that signaled the old man had stood, the sound being his bones stretching.

A moment later the old hunched over man poked his head out from behind the straw door flap.

"You? Don't you already have a sword, boy?" the old man asked, narrowing his eyes at the person before him.

Inuyasha huffed, "Yeah, it's not for me though. It's for a boy. I want your best toy sword. The strongest, sturdiest, you've got."

The old man bobbed his head around, "Oh, eh heh heh heh, I see. I'll get it for you then."

After the man ducked his head back into his hut Sango leaned over and whispered to Inuyasha, "He certainly warmed up to you when you mentioned Souta."

Inuyasha nodded.

The old man came back, chuckling to himself. "Here you go, boy, this is my best one. It's a few years old now, but it's as sturdy as the day I made it. Never could find a good owner for it."

Inuyasha smirked, "Trust me old man, the boy it's for will treasure it."

Sango smiled discreetly. A short while alone with Kagome and Inuyasha was like a new man.

The old merchant smiled brightly, showing just how many teeth he was missing.

"Good to hear. I'd actually made it for my own boy, but he'd gotten sick before he could use it…" the old man said sorrowfully, shaking away his emotion he added, "I've waited for a good home for it. It feels like you're boy is it."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, old man, you got it wrong, this isn't for my kid, I don't have one. It's for Ka- Lady Kagome's younger brother."

The old man's eyes twinkled, "The young priestess' brother? What an honor!"

Inuyasha nodded, "What's the charge?"

The old man waved his hand, "No price fits it. Just take it with the promise that you'll treat it well."

Inuyasha nodded, "He will. I'll make sure."

With that, the old man went back into his hut and Inuyasha headed back up the path to the rest of the shops. He had to get something for the geezer now.

Sango followed him still, smiling like a fool.

Unable to bear it any longer he snapped, "What is it?"

She shook her head, "You've…changed. For the better I think."

Inuyasha paused and thought about it and then shrugged, "Feh."

He probably had changed…a few days ago he'd have never even thought he'd be able to ever confess his feelings to Kagome, yet here he was planning to tell her everything this very night.

That would change any man.

He found a shop that sold dried snacks, of the non demon possessed variety, along with herbal remedies for the aches in bones.

Inuyasha believed the geezer called it oth-ry-tus.

He left Sango with a single nod farewell, he didn't have to explain himself to her.

Besides he felt if he said anything more she'd never quit grinning at him like she was some proud mother hen…

It wasn't that big a deal…

He leapt back into the well and waited for the blue light to take him back to Kagome's time.

Exiting the well house with his bundle of gifts he first sought out Souta, finding the boy playing with his soccer ball, bundled up looking a bit like a ball himself in his puffy winter coat.

"Oi, kid, com'ere." Inuyasha called.

Souta hurried over to him, "Boy are you gonna get it, Inuyasha. Sis, is real mad you disappeared. She kept saying you were a jerk and inconsiderate. Better wear a helmet when you go back in there."

Inuyasha smirked, "I think I can manage her, kid." he thrust the sword, wrapped up and tied in a velvet cloth, "Here."

Souta took it with wide awe filled eyes, "What is it?"

"Untie it."

Souta obeyed and gasped when he saw the cloth wrapped handle of the beautifully crafted wooden sword.

"Oh wow…" Souta breathed, taking the sword out of the velvet cover completely. "This is for me?"

He looked to Inuyasha, eyes bright like jewels, "You got this for me?"

Inuyasha nodded, "For Christmas."

Souta said absently, still gazing at the sword with wide eyes, stuck in some kind of stupor, "But Christmas isn't til tomorrow…"

Inuyasha shrugged, "So, when do I listen to rules?"

Souta smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Inuyasha! You gotta teach me some moves with this later, k?"

Inuyasha agreed and motioned to the sword, "Sure, but listen. That was supposed to be for a kid who got real sick and died. His dad, who made it, said to take good care of it and to honor it well. You got that, kid?"

Souta stared at the toy sword with even more reverence, if it were possible. Inuyasha headed inside, leaving the boy to play with his new sword, his soccer ball left abandoned by a bush.

Inuyasha saw the grandfather snoozing on the couch, he tossed his gift for the old man beside him on the cushion. He'd bundled it together in one sack for the old guy, there was no way he wouldn't know who it was from because of how old everything looked compared to this time.

He started up the stairs and saw Mama Higurashi staring at him sweetly, "You do know you're supposed to do this tomorrow, right?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Honestly…depending on how tonight goes…with you know…I may not be here to do it tomorrow. Just wanted to make sure everyone got their gifts."

Ms. Higurashi nodded, "I understand; though, I really don't think you have any reason to worry over tonight, I know you still will."

She took a few steps to meet him, now standing one step above him, "When did you get them their gifts? I saw you give Souta his through the window in my bedroom."

"Actually…just now. Yours is the only one I'd bought earlier." he answered, handing her the very well taped box.

She smiled, trying to hide her amusement, "So you're the mysterious charges on my credit card…"

He blushed, "Yeah…"

She bent and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Inuyasha. Will you come with me to the kitchen so that I may open it?"

He nodded, that blush firmly on his cheeks.

The boy allowed her to pass him and then he trailed after her. She sat at the kitchen table and set the box in front of her.

Carefully, she slowly peeled her way through the tape, working not to tear the paper too much so that she could keep it.

Eventually she worked through the layers of tape and pulled the wrapping paper away.

It was a stunning hand crafted jewelry box, long and a little flat. She bet if she opened it she'd find genuine velvet lining. Lifting the lid gently she gasped. Inside was the book she'd wanted the day they'd been out together.

She wasn't sure how the boy had done it, but he'd managed to sneak around right under her nose to get her this.

The mother laughed lightly, "Oh, thank you, dear, I love it."

She started to kiss his forehead when he said, "There's one more thing."

Lifting the book out of the box she saw, sitting inside the velvet, a small square box.

Gasping quietly she picked up the box and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful, antique brooch, it was a striking orchid design with elegant detailing and diamond dust accents.

A hand at her throat she stared at it shocked.

"Oh, Inuyasha…this is…beautiful."

He took the box from her and blushed a little, "Uh, here…lemme…"

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. Such a sweet young man….

He took the brooch out and carefully pinned it to her shirt, near her right collar bone.

Tenderly brushing it with her fingers she smiled at him, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I will cherish it, always."

He nodded, face growing redder and redder, "Um,…no problem…mama…"

It still felt awkward, but he figured if he kept trying every now and then, it'd eventually become more natural.

The mother started crying and lunged for Inuyasha. She trapped him in a very tight hug that left him helpless to do anything other than pat her back.

She pulled away and tried to compose herself, coughing a little, "You, ah, you need to go get ready for that party you and Kagome are going to tonight."

Inuyasha noticed movement at the doorway, but when he glanced he saw nothing. The lingering scent however, told him Kagome had just seen this little interaction. Great.

Mama Higurashi placed a hand on his forearm, "And about tonight, son, just be yourself; there's absolutely nothing wrong with who that young man is. Everything will be fine."

Inuyasha blushed again, just after it had started going away too, "K…"

He stood and headed for Kagome's room, wondering just how much she'd seen, just how much she'd say…

Feeling a bit apprehensive he reached her bedroom door and opened it, calling as he entered, "Oi, it safe to come in? You're not naked or anything, right?"

Inuyasha shut the door and looked around the room. Where was she?

He heard a noise coming from her closet.

Walking over to it he opened the door a bit, "Kagome?"

He heard her sniffle, "Oh, hey, Inuyasha, where have you been? I was worried we'd be late to the party."

The white haired boy smirked, "Yeah, Souta warned me."

Kagome nodded, "So you'd gone…um, back to your time?"

Shrugging, he replied, "Yeah, but not for too long. Just had to pick up some stuff."

Kagome nodded again, "Oh, ok."

He stared at her, a frown forming on his lips. Finally he asked, "Why are you crying?"

She swiped at her eyes, "It's stupid."

Inuyasha's frown deepened, "Cuz of what happened in the kitchen, right? I know you were there."

Kagome smiled, "I saw what you did for Souta and Grandpa too."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Well, that's what Christmas is for. Isn't this why you brought me here? To teach me about it?"

Kagome stood up from where she'd been sitting hugging her knees, "Not exactly. I just wanted you here for the holiday."

"Oh…" he turned away, moving towards the wall he always sat against.

Kagome came out of her closet and Inuyasha glanced back at her, "Why were you in there anyway?"

"I thought maybe I could quit crying before you got up here…" she answered shyly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Stupid, I'd still smell that you did."

She nodded, "I know…"

Inuyasha huffed, "Well, don't you need to go get ready for this damn thing? Weren't you the one worried about being late?"

Kagome snapped out of her embarrassment, "Ah! You're right! Yuka and Eri will never let me hear the end of it if I show up late!" she dashed to her closet and threw his planned outfit at him, "Run to Souta's room and change. I'll get ready as quickly as I can."

Inuyasha sighed and gathered the clothes scattered around him, "Right…and when I'm done…you expect me to just wait downstairs…with your family?"

She turned to him with bright joyful eyes, "Well, yeah, why not? You seem to be getting along with all of them. You just got them all presents and stuff…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Not your grandpa…I just got him something to keep him from yelling bout how I didn't get him anything."

Kagome giggled as she shooed him out, "But you knew what to get him right?"

Inuyasha was left speechless by this bubbly argument as she pushed him out the door and promptly slammed it in his face.

He stared at the clothes he held in his fist.

Damn…

Twenty minutes later, Inuyasha was still waiting for Kagome to come downstairs.

Currently Inuyasha was sitting in the kitchen with both Mama Higurashi and Souta.

Both were trying to encourage him, in their own little way.

"My, don't you just look handsome." Ms. Higurashi had exclaimed when he'd come in.

Souta had gushed on and on about how Inuyasha could look cool in any kind of clothing, feudal style or modern.

Inuyasha had just sat down and to wait for Kagome. His stomach was in knots and he couldn't calm his nerves no matter how he tried.

Eventually, she finally emerged. He heard her light footsteps coming down the stairs.

Popping up from his seat he bid Mama Higurashi and Souta goodbye, "Mom." he said working not to blush, "Kid."

He left the room and looked up to see Kagome coming.

His breath caught in his throat for a short second but he remembered how to breathe quickly after.

She looked….really pretty.

In this soft pink dress that came just almost to her knees and had long sleeves clinging to her tiny arms and a neck line that plunged just far enough to tease his hungry eyes; she would be the death of him tonight. One time or another tonight, he was sure he'd look at her, quit breathing, and not remember how to start back…

Her hair was down, but as she came closer, he noticed part was pulled back with a clip in the back.

He glanced down at his dark jeans and black long sleeved button down shirt and felt inadequate to stand next to her. Especially with his stupid hat and black scarf, Souta had said with the way it hangs down in the back that he looked like some person called Zorro, but Inuyasha didn't have a clue who that was. He just hoped it was someone cool enough to stand next to…an angel.

Kagome smiled at him and offered him her hand as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "Ready to go?"

Inuyasha nodded, not ready to speak yet, not positive his voice won't crack or do something equally embarrassing.

Kagome waved goodbye to everyone and they left the house.

"Alright. We can walk there, which will take about forty five minutes, and make us very late…or…you can do your superman thing and leap tall buildings and get us there in say, five minutes tops I'd say, which should put us right on time."

Inuyasha stared at her. She usually didn't want him to do his…superman thing. It embarrassed her didn't it?

He voiced this question and she giggled, "Yeah, because if someone saw you, how would we explain that? But, its night now, I doubt anyone will spot us."

Nodding, Inuyasha turned and crouched so she could get on his back.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Ahem, um, Inuyasha? I'm in a dress…"

He stood up and stared at her, "So? You're in a skirt every damn day of your life when we're lookin for jewel shards…a skirt shorter than this dress."

Kagome's face twitched angrily, "Inuyasha, carry me the right way, ok? Just do it."

"Alright, damn." he scooped her up, not exactly gently, but without harming her, and soared off with a powerful leap.

As predicted, they arrived, right on time, almost five minutes exactly after they'd left Kagome's house.

He let her down and she thanked him.

Inuyasha just nodded, unable to speak, his hand had grazed her butt. He…was no better than Miroku…he'd liked it.

Kagome walked passed a few parked cars and up a side walked drive way. She reached the front door of the perfectly average modern day house and motioned for him to hurry up. He obeyed, bounding over to stand by her as she knocked and then rang the door bell.

Yuka answered the door and squealed when she saw who had arrived. "Kagome!"

She hugged her friend and then she noticed the intimidating figure who stood beside Kagome. His long hair shimmered in the light of the street light by her house and his eyes glistened with an odd color, they looked…golden.

He smirked, "Yo."

Kagome looped her arm through his and smiled, "Yuka, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha. Though, I'm sure you remember him from the first time you guys all met him in my room."

Inuyasha ignored the chill that shot through him at Kagome's words; he'd have to get used to it, he'd be hearing it a lot tonight he was sure.

Yuka blushed and held out her hand for him to shake, "Nice to meet you again, Inuyasha."

He shook her hand and shrugged, "Yeah, sorry bout last time. You guys caught me on a…kind of off day."

Yuka giggled, "Well, we still thought you were interesting." her eyes hardened, "But it's good to hear you've quit that two timing."

Inuyasha tucked Kagome against his side a little closer and smirked, "Yeah…it was a rough time but Kagome got me through it and well, now I'm just hers."

He stared into Kagome's eyes, ignoring Yuka's presence for a moment, "And she's all mine now."

Inuyasha chuckled darkly when he felt Kagome shudder at his words.

Oh…tonight was going to be fun. He was going to get to say everything he'd always wanted to say, do everything he'd always wanted to do, and then he'd end it tonight by actually confessing his true feelings and making tonight an everyday thing. He'd make her always all his.

Yuka blushed and smiled shyly, "Um, like, wow, you really have it bad for Kagome."

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and he ignored the lump in his throat as he answered, his voice a bit gravelly due to the lump, "Yeah."

Yuka giggled and motioned for them to come in, explaining where the food and drinks were.

"Eri should be on the dance floor, she will want to see you and Inuyasha and Ayumi should be well, wherever Hojo is. I think she likes him about as much as he's always liked you."

Kagome tried to smile, "Well, I hope she will make her move now that she can see I don't want a relationship with Hojo."

Inuyasha nuzzled her ear, "Why would you need him? You've got me."

Yuka's eyes got wide as she stared at the sexy being that was Kagome's boyfriend, "Oh wow."

Inuyasha smirked at her, he was apparently a convincing boyfriend. Good to know, for if he became Kagome's real boyfriend he wanted to be the best she could have. Kagome looked to her side where she'd meant to have her bag with her three presents for her friends and she gasped.

"Inuyasha!" she tugged him a little ways from Yuka and said desperately, "I forgot their presents! I was so worried about looking good enough I forgot them! Please, please go get them. I'll owe you one."

Inuyasha glanced around the room, thankful for the muffling effect of the scarf and hat, no matter how little it did; it was enough he wasn't on the floor in the fetal position from how loud the music was playing. He could literally feel the beat of the music under his feet.

He looked at all the guys Kagome's age and hesitated to leave her here with all of them. She looked so pretty he was positive the minute he stepped away from her side they'd all attack her or something…

But when he looked back to her, and saw her pleading eyes he couldn't say no.

He nodded and said into her ear, making sure she heard him, "Stay away from other guys. I'm your boyfriend for the night. Remember that."

Kagome laughed, "Oh trust me, Inuyasha, I will never forget."

He frowned. What did that mean?

Shrugging it off for now, he left the booming house and dashed back to the shrine.

Yuka looked to Kagome, "Why'd he leave?"

Kagome smiled, "Oh, I left my presents for you guys in the car. I'd forgotten them, just like I did this morning. I didn't remember to give them to you guys before you left, though, you all left kinda quickly," she chuckled, "I may not have had a chance even if I'd remembered."

Yuka laughed with her, "Yeah, sorry about that. We were just trying to make sure you, you know, came tonight. We've…missed hanging out with you."

Tears glistened in Kagome's eyes, "I've missed you guys too."

And she had. Kagome loved Sango like a sister, and Miroku was the best big brother she could ever dream of, but she'd always missed these three girls; as troublesome as their nosy ways could be she'd had these three for so long, from such a young age; they meant a great deal to her.

Yuka hugged her, "Come on. Don't cry, you'll get me started too. Just, like, go get some punch while you wait for Inuyasha or something."

Kagome nodded, "Alright, but when he gets back from, uh, the car I need you to text Eri and Ayumi and maybe Hojo, though I can give his to him separately if you want, I just want a place so we can all meet together in maybe your bedroom so I can give you all your gifts. Then you guys can leave them in there while the party's going."

Yuka nodded, "Perfect plan."

Kagome nodded and moved away from Yuka, heading for the refreshments. Punch would be nice.

She stood sipping from her colorful plastic cup staring at the front door, watching for Inuyasha.

He opened it and let himself in, the jerk, and scanned the room, looking for her. Kagome smiled the minute his eyes locked with hers, trust Inuyasha to be able to find her in such a crowded room. The way he stared at her…Kagome felt like the only girl in the room. There was just something about the intensity in his gaze…and thinking back to his confident words before with Yuka, Kagome felt faint. It had been so easy to forget he was pretending and just be his girlfriend.

Inuyasha handed her the plastic bag holding their gifts and she told him her plan to give them their gifts.

He nodded in agreement and walked by her side to find Yuka again.

As the hostess of the night, she was hanging around the front door.

Kagome tapped her friends arm and Yuka turned to see who wanted her.

Seeing the two of them she smiled, "I'll text them now. We can go ahead there and they can meet us."

Kagome nodded, taking Inuyasha's hand she followed Yuka through the crowd to her friend's bedroom.

Yuka closed the door and the thunderous beat of the music was muted a little.

She smiled, already looking tired, "The bigger the crowd the bigger the success it was. I'd say my party is a major success."

Yuka was the youngest of three sisters, and because of this, she'd always been a bit completive. She'd always competed with them when they'd been at home. Now they were out attending universities and Yuka still tried to live up to their reputations left behind.

Kagome smiled, "I'd say so. It's the best Christmas party I've ever been to. I love the way you decorated."

Yuka beamed proudly, "Thanks!"

Eri entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

A knock sounded from the door the minute it shut. Eri opened it to reveal Ayumi, who was laughing, "I was right behind you."

Eri laughed, "Sorry, girl."

She moved to let the last of the four friends in and they all looked to Kagome, waiting.

Kagome grinned and handed them their gifts.

"Go on, open them." Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha leaned back against a wall, trying to go unnoticed while the girls tore their presents open and then proceeded to fawn all over them.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome! This is exactly what I wanted!" Yuka exclaimed holding her cell phone cover up like a treasure..

Eri squealed, "I kept seeing this shirt but they never had my size! You must be the luckiest person to be able to find it for me!"

Ayumi hugged her book to her chest, "I have been dying to read this one. The library never had it in."

All three girls tackled Kagome in a group hug and said happily, "Thank you!"

Kagome smiled and hugged them all back, "Merry Christmas, you guys."

"Merry Christmas!" each girl said.

Yuka let Ayumi and Eri leave their presents in her room to be safe and they all started to leave when they finally noticed the hanyou trying to develop a new type of camouflage. Apparently he hadn't quite mastered the invisibility he was aiming for…

Eri rushed him, asking so many questions he couldn't even understand what she was saying.

Suddenly all three friends were all surrounding him, demanding to know more about him.

Inuyasha worked really hard not to shove them away, though he sent Kagome a panicked face.

'Help me' he mouthed to her.

Giggling she caught their attention, "Guys, Inuyasha promised to dance with me. We need to go do that before I get too tired. You know, all those sicknesses wear a person down."

Her friends all nodded, smiling apologetically. So Kagome scrambled to recover them, hating to have to lie to them about all her "sicknesses" anyway.

"But maybe sometime after the holiday we can all four get together and you can drill him then." she added.

Her three friends laughed and agreed to this plan, excitement in all of their giggling voices.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Put your hands on my waist and hold me close. Move like I do until they stop watching us." she instructed, taking charge since he hadn't a clue what to do.

Inuyasha obeyed her directions but felt a shiver run through him when he felt her body brush against his.

"Kagome." he rumbled.

She smiled at him, "I know it's a little awkward, just a little longer, ok, Inuyasha?"

He nodded and clutched her closer, ducking his head into the crook of her neck, "You got it."

He swayed with her body, trying to get the rhythm that she was dancing to. When she moved toward him, he moved back, when she moved right he went with her, when she slid left he was right with her.

Kagome loved the feel of his large hand on her back, the tips of his claws tickling the sensitive skin even through the material of her dress. Moving against him, she felt how very male Inuyasha actually was and she shivered; he may act like a toddler sometimes with his tantrums, but he was definitely a man…dancing against him like this where she could feel the hard muscle of his lithe well toned body was exhilarating.

Especially the bulge that told all too well he was enjoying being so close to her, just as she was enjoying with him. Suddenly the fast paced song changed to a slow song and Kagome showed him how to slow dance quickly and then melted against him when he took charge, holding her possessively.

Sighing happily she rested her head on his chest, this really was the best Christmas ever.

She discreetly checked her wristwatch, it wasn't quite midnight; it wasn't Christmas yet.

Kagome felt a second bulge against her and she realized it was the outline of a small box in Inuyasha's pocket.

Kagome grinned, her gift perhaps!

Hojo came up to them, "Oh, hey, Kagome."

Kagome stopped dancing with Inuyasha to turn and greet Hojo.

"Hey, Hojo."

The brown haired boy explained his interruption, "Yuka told me you had a present for me, I was planning on heading home so I wanted to find you before I left."

Kagome nodded her understanding, "Ah, ok, I left it in Yuka's bedroom. I'll walk there with you."

Hojo hesitated, his uncertain eyes on Inuyasha, "Is this your boyfriend?"

Kagome slapped her forehead softly, "Stupid me. Yeah," she smiled, taking Inuyasha's surprisingly tense arm. He must be unhappy with Hojo's presence.

"This is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared the scrawny kid down, "Yo."

Hojo bowed his head in greeting, "Nice to finally meet you."

The three of them made their way to Yuka's bedroom. Inside Kagome handed Hojo his present.

Unwrapping it he smiled happily when he saw the book inside.

"Thanks, Kagome! I've never read this one. I heard it's very beneficial though. You're really always very thoughtful." Hojo exclaimed, flipping the book open and reading the contents page. "Yes, this will be a great read. Thank you."

He bowed in thanks and Kagome waved him away smiling, "No problem, Hojo. Merry Christmas."

"And a Merry Christmas to you, Kagome." Hojo's eyes flickered to Inuyasha and the boy tried to smile, "And you as well, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome watched the boy leave and then turned to Inuyasha, "Want to go dance some more?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

She giggled, "Stop being so grumpy. Come dance with me again."

He followed her back to the dance floor where he let her hug her body close to his and begin swaying to the fast paced music.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to keep focus.

But how could he with her moving against him like this!

She put her hands on his shoulders and ran her hands down his chest and back up before spinning and moving with the music against his body with her rear.

Kagome was beet red but hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't see, and she only prayed there were too many smells for him to notice her embarrassment.

She was trying to be sexy, like a lot of the other girls dancing. But she wasn't sure she was any good at it…he didn't seem to be getting anything out of her dancing…

Inuyasha felt as if he were about to explode. His head was reeling and his heart was beating a thousand times faster than it should've been. Her thin body against his moving like this, was killing him, slowly it was killing him.

Inuyasha groaned softly and took hold of her, unable to take her dancing around him any longer. If she was going to torture his body, she could at least do it how he'd like it best.

He guided her in pressing against him, rubbing up on him in the perfect places, and when he caught sight of her grin he realized that the miko was enjoying it as much as he was.

What a realization.

Not only was she enjoying teasing his body in such a way, she liked how he ran his clawed hands over her body, and how he held her tightly and guided her with his own body.

This realization cleared away his lingering doubts. Surely, if she could be aroused by him like this, she could feel romantic desires towards him too?

But before he could ask her to go outside with him, the song changed into something much louder.

This song change had them in the middle of the makings of a mosh pit. Kagome was dragged away from Inuyasha by the crowd and he struggled to keep up with her.

Cursing, he fought against the crowd; shoving one idiot who refused to move out of his way. Inuyasha reached for Kagome, she reached for him, they both missed.

A half hour and seven fast beat songs later, Inuyasha pushed another victim to the floor and he yanked Kagome to his chest and growled at the people near them.

He stalked through the rest of the dance floor and over to a wall so that he could inspect her.

Slapping at his hands Kagome huffed, "I'm fine, Inuyasha."

He glared at her, "Well, excuse me for making sure. Or is that not what a boyfriend should do?"

Kagome let her frustration get the best of her, "Yeah well it's not like you have to bother with that anymore. My friends will move on from the topic now. So you can stop pretending already. Besides, I'd much rather you actually be concerned for me. Not lose me in the stupid crowd for thirty minutes!"

Inuyasha laughed mockingly, "I see. Job well done and over is it? Fine. I was sick of trying to act like you were so great anyway. Once a whiney wench, always a whiney wench."

With big round shocked eyes, Kagome watched him turn on his heel and march away.

She'd…asked for that.

Glancing at her wristwatch, the main reason for her anger, she sighed sadly, not that it mattered now anyway, it was after midnight…

But…Inuyasha had worked really hard for her tonight…tolerating the music that probably still hurt his ears even with the scarf and hat and the bubbliness and straightforwardness of her friends…running all the way back to her house just for their presents…trying so hard to dance with her, even though he was probably very uncomfortable considering he was from a completely different time when things like this party would've been worthy of exiling someone…

She shouldn't have snapped at him just because she was upset she'd missed midnight…

Kagome walked off trying to find the hanyou.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stalked back and forth cursing over and over.<p>

It was twelve twenty seven. He'd missed the deadline. It wasn't Christmas Eve anymore. And it didn't seem to matter anyway. Apparently, Kagome was just the best damn actress in the world since she'd been acting the whole night! How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let his hopes get so high…?

Was he really that much of a glutton for punishment? For pain?

Sighing he removed his hat and scarf and ran a clawed hand through his hair, not caring if anyone saw his ears.

It didn't matter.

Nothing really mattered.

As quickly as it had faded, Inuyasha's anger was back, and how could she say she'd rather him actually be concerned? The fuck did always saving her stupid ass mean if not 'Hey, I want you to be ok'?

He began to pace again.

Snow began to fall, clinging to his shoulders and the ground around him. Inuyasha huffed. Wonderful…this night couldn't get any better now. He officially had everything needed to make the worst possible screw up in history.

Digging into his pocket Inuyasha took out his present for Kagome.

He'd been planning on giving it to her when he'd confessed…now there was hardly even any point to give it to her at all… maybe he could give it to Ms. Higurashi and she could use it for Kagome's Christmas present next year…

"What's that?" he heard her say from behind him.

He growled, "Nothin."

Kagome moved to stand at his side, "How can a gift be for nothing?"

"Easy. Don't give it." he snapped, turning away from her, shoving the gift back in his pocket. "Wha'd'ya want anyway? Weren't you off being a bitch somewhere?"

Kagome twitched. Ok…she deserved at least one insult…

"About that…sorry. I was just upset." she admitted.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Feh, like I didn't know. Doesn't mean I'm not still mad. I'm getting pretty sick and tired of you always biting my head off when somethin goes wrong, Kagome. It's getting real old."

"You can stay mad…" she said softly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Oh, now that I have your permission." he walked off a little ways.

Kagome followed him. "I really am sorry….I just really wanted everything to be perfect…" her voice shook, and Inuyasha knew she was trying not to cry, "but I kept messing everything up… I forced too much on you, and you got so grumpy and overwhelmed…not to mention I kept saying the very worst things I could say…there was one point I was sure you'd never talk to me again. Which would have never worked for my goal."

She saw him stiffen, "Yeah I'd had a goal this holiday. I'd had an ulterior motive behind asking you here for Christmas…"

Inuyasha slumped in defeat, he should've known… she probably wanted more time in her world or something…showing him one of the holidays she loved to show why she wanted more time here…

Kagome sniffled, starting to cry, "But of course I ruined all of it." she sniffled again, "I'd hoped in doing something special tonight…something involving a legend about Christmas Eve…but I've probably made you hate me forever, so I think it's probably out of the question now…I doubt you'll ever even talk to me again, much less anything like that…"

Inuyasha stood, with his back to her, his golden eyes wide in disbelief.

Was she saying….no…she couldn't be….but really…what were the odds of someone talking about two different Christmas Eve legends? There weren't really that many were there?

Inuyasha shrugged, clearing his throat to get her attention, "I'll still talk to you. But, what d'you mean? Like what?"

Kagome blushed, her cheeks actually melted any snowflake that touched them.

The girl shook her head; Inuyasha turned to face her.

"I ruined everything, just don't worry about it…" Kagome whispered. "I don't think you had a good holiday at all, and it's all my fault."

Inuyasha shrugged again, "Nah, nothing was ruined. I mean, even if we're stuck in the belly of a demon fighting to get out alive, in a Christmas Maul crowd fighting for gifts, or just fighting…it's always fine. It's with you." He handed her the gift he'd chosen for her and she smiled at the copious amounts of tape. Yep, he'd definitely wrapped it himself…

After a tiny struggle, she got the gift open and opened the second box inside the first. Holding her breath for what the two boxes usually signaled was inside. Had he really gotten her…?

she gasped when she saw her gift.

It was a beautiful necklace with a delicate but sturdily crafted silver chain, on it was a startlingly beautiful charm shaped like a pale pink sakura blossom, the pink were some sort of jewel, she didn't care what they were though, it was all just too beautiful for words.

"Uh…the Tree of Ages…has these flowers…and well, it kinda connects us…" Inuyasha struggled to explain why he'd gotten her something so frivolous. He knew she didn't need a necklace and that it wasn't a very practical thing for her to wear while out jewel shard searching, yet still he wanted to get it for her; and he hoped she'd always wear it…just like he always wore that dumb locket she'd given him.

He took the necklace from her and slipped it out of the puffy foam that held it. Being careful not to break the gift he unclasped it and fixed it around her neck.

Kagome stared at him with teary eyes, her fingers holding the sakura charm tenderly.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, stunned by his sweetness, it always snuck up and surprised her. She lunged for him and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. Snuggling into the warmth found there she whispered, "Inuyasha…I…I love you."

The hanyou froze, stiff and unmoving, not even breathing.

She…she…said…

Inuyasha hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her neck he'd snuggled his face near, "I love you too…"

Kagome gasped and waited for her brain to connect the dots. Had she just heard what she thought she heard…? Was it possible?

Inuyasha suddenly pulled back, startling Kagome.

"Dammit, Kagome!"

Maybe…it had been imagined after all… Kagome thought with bitter cynicism she'd developed after loving this moron for so long.

Inuyasha huffed angrily, "I spent all day trying to figure out how to do this perfect, and then you go and do it first! And! You did it after midnight! It's not Christmas Eve anymore. We wasted our chance at good luck…and god knows we'd need all the fuckin luck we could get.

Kagome, once again, waited for her brain to catch up, too stunned to work properly but when it finally did she giggled, "Inuyasha, haven't we always made our own good luck anyway?"

The white haired young man quit ranting and stared at her, "Yeah…so?"

"When we face opponents everyone says we can't beat, don't we always pull through and win?"

Inuyasha starting to catch on grinned a little, "Yeah."

"So, let's just keep making our own good luck. Who needs some legend for help anyway?" she said, taking his hand in hers; simply overjoyed to find he felt the same way for her. He loved her.

Inuyasha nodded, his voice soft and ragged with emotion. "Yeah."

Kagome leaned against him, holding onto him tightly, happy to just freely hug him close.

Inuyasha took her chin in his calloused hand, tilting her face up to his he bent his head down and touched his lips to hers, tentatively at first; testing the waters.

When she didn't push him away he clutched her closer with one arm while he released her chin and shoved his hand into her silky black hair to pull her even closer against his body.

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha kissed her again, running his tongue along her bottom lip, his top fangs pricking her lip.

Smelling the blood he jerked back. Oh shit. Even if it was a small amount…he'd already hurt her…maybe this was a really bad idea.

Kagome saw his eyes and knew what he was thinking. Not wanting the fire in the bottom of her belly to fade she took his face in her hands and yanked him down to her again, claiming his mouth with hers.

Inuyasha groaned, hugging Kagome tight once more, running a claw up her spine, sending a thrill through her. Delving his tongue deep into her mouth tasting as much of her as he could, he relished the way she clung to him, desperate for him, as desperate as he was.

She gripped his shoulders and pushed against him, pressing as much of herself against him that she could, Inuyasha felt a jolt shoot to his groin when she moaned softly against his lips.

He pulled away from the urgent kiss, panting, "Kagome…"

Her hazy heavy lidded eyes gazed up at him. "Inuyasha…?"

Kissing her once more, Inuyasha whispered, "Let's go home. To your room."

Kagome blushed and giggled, "Will you kiss me there too? I don't mind freezing out here if you'll keep kissing me…"

Inuyasha smirked, "Heh, I'll kiss you anywhere you'd like."

It took her a moment to catch it, in fact he'd already scooped her up and bounded off for her home before she truly caught on.

Kagome gasped and popped his chest from where she sat cradled in his arms, "Inuyasha! You're a pervert!"

The boy laughed.

* * *

><p>Much later that Christmas Eve night, the two of them lay together, snuggled as close as physically possible waiting for sleep to take them.<p>

Kagome sighed happily, her fingers idly playing with the end of a lock of Inuyasha's hair, her necklace twinkling softly around her slender throat.

"Did you like your gift, Inuyasha?" Kagome purred contently.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Yeah, course. But what if I'd've said no?"

She shrugged, "You'd be sad."

He nodded, nuzzling her before placing a kiss on her cheek; because he could.

"Prob'ly…"

She opened her eyes to gaze at him a moment, "Was Eri right? Will you be my slave now? Are you putty?"

Inuyasha smirked and peeked under the blankets they were covered with.

He looked her scantily clad body up and down with fiery eyes, "I'd say…it's a definite possibility I'd be your slave now…but only when you're in this." he fingered one of the silk straps on her shoulder.

Kagome trembled at the slight touch and he grinned boyishly, "But I think putty is way too soft to describe…what you make me."

She blushed a dark red and buried her face in his chest. "Go to sleep, you pervert!" she hissed.

How could she have ever guessed that deep down inside, Inuyasha was as dirty as every other man in the world?

His darkly amused chortle filled her ears and she sighed, but she couldn't stay too embarrassed or too mad for long…the guy loved her and that was her biggest dream come true that she'd ever dared wish for.

Inuyasha loved her, wanted her, needed her…desired her.

She shivered at the memories of…his Christmas present.

Like any young woman she'd had a very nearly impossible time deciding what to get Inuyasha, he didn't want for much…

So she'd gathered her nerve and made this plan to ask him home for Christmas, confess to him on Christmas Eve, seal it with a kiss, just like in the legend, and then take him back home to her bedroom and give him the best gift she could: her body. All night long…

And, had he refused her confession, for any reason, she'd have simply walked away, found the nearest bridge or heavily trafficked road, and become just another holiday suicide statistic.

But Inuyasha didn't have to know that…because he'd said yes; once again saving her life just as he always had done anytime her life was in danger.

Inuyasha sighed, he seemed as content as she was, both of them were as happy as they could be.

From where they lay cuddled in Kagome's bed they heard Kagome's mother head for her bedroom, her footsteps heading down the hall, "Goodnight everyone," her mother called softly to all of family. "Go to sleep quickly so Santa will come."

She then shut her bedroom door and got into bed, a smile on her face. Tonight she'd dream of beautiful golden eyed dog eared grandchildren.

Inuyasha glanced around the room that glowed with all the lights they'd decorated Kagome's room with. She'd wanted them on for the night.

"That guy's really coming?" he asked, suddenly suspicious. He hadn't been all that concerned until that day out with Ms. Higurashi, she'd made it seem like there was more to this fat man in red…

Once more he glanced around suspiciously, "Did you lock your bedroom window?" he asked Kagome.

She giggled and patted his chest, snuggling into him further, "Why would I? I have you with me. You always keep me safe."

Inuyasha accepted that answer.

He also accepted the fact that he'd not be sleeping tonight, someone had to watch out to make sure this Santa character didn't do anything to the Higurashis. His new family.

He looked at the drifting girl beside him, she was close to sleep now.

"I'll protect you no matter what, even from some fatass who can fly faster than time and can get into any house. He won't get in yours." he promised her.

Kagome giggled sleepily and snuggled him again, "Mhm."

There was no point explaining it to him. She'd try again tomorrow when she wasn't almost asleep.

Inuyasha kept alert watching the house from his guard post next to Kagome.

"Come on, Santa. Try it. Try anything. You're not getting in this house, bastard." the hanyou whispered to the night.

He was certain he'd hear anything if someone tried to get in, and then he'd kill them and hang their head on the tree as an ornament.

However, to Inuyasha's dismay…the next morning, when the family gathered in the living room to open their presents, he discovered that Santa had indeed come in the house the night before. He'd left gifts for everyone and Inuyasha refused his, angrily swearing that next year he'd find out just how the fat bastard did it. And stop him. Cuz there had to be a catch, nobody gave something for nothing he'd insisted.

Kagome simply laughed and held his hand.

Sometimes…it was best to let him learn on his own…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Hi there again. <strong>  
><strong>I wanted to put this somewhere on my story but I felt if I wrote it before the story the lengthy A.N. would turn readers off from my actual story.<strong>  
><strong>XD Sorry again for the massive length, three and a half years of writing can do that to a one shot... heh heh...<strong>  
><strong>Anyways...<strong>  
><strong>When I'd started writing this fic I'd initially wanted to just write a Christmas themed story involving the many different cliches used in the Inuyasha fiction fandom. <strong>

**You all probably know of the exact things that I am talking about and anybody who doesn't will soon discover them after perusing more of the many stories here on fanfiction. **  
><strong>They're not bad cliches, not all of them anyway; its just I do not know where they came from or how they started lol. I found it amazing that they'd spread so much and so I wanted to include as many of them as I could in one story just for fun. <strong>  
><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed this Christmas story and had fun reading it! Did you spot many of the cliche "easter eggs" that I included? There are quite a few, some more obvious than others. <strong>  
><strong>XD If anybody can list them all for me I will give them a reward! <strong>

**Again, Merry Christmas to everybody out there! Thank you all for reading my story and please tell me what you thought of it! :D I'd love to know. **

**Love FanggirlX **


End file.
